


Strike Witches: Boy Mets Witches

by Mavrick17



Series: Strike Witches: Boy Meets Witches Series [1]
Category: Strike Witches
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guitars, Nudity, Original Character(s), Rock and Roll, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavrick17/pseuds/Mavrick17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe of Season 1<br/>An 18 year old guy falls from the sky from a different world. Will he prove to be a valuable asset to the witches or will it be the end of the famous Strike Witches?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve falls into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this story first came to me as a question, what would happen if a young man (late teens early twenties) where to be thrown into their world because he hated his own? By the way Steve Clark was originally going to be Chris Edwards, however, I decided to change his name to Steve Clark because of my recent obsession with Def Leppard. 
> 
> NOTE IF YOU’RE READING THIS HERE:
> 
> This Version is an uncensored and expanded version of the original on Fanfiction.

Clinton, Connecticut, United States of America, 2003

Steve Clark came home like he did every day. He walked into his room and sat down and began to re-watch his favorite anime _Strike Witches_. He saw a little bit of him self in each of the characters, he had long blonde hair like Elia, he could play piano like Sanya, he loved to eat Japanese food like Francesca, he liked to sleep in like Erica, he was strong like Gertrude, he had shy nature at times like Lynne, he was of part French like Perrine, he was born in America was a bit of motor head like Shirley, he was a singer like Minna, and he had always wanted to fly like Yoshika. But what stood out the most to him he also shared a birthday with Mio.

He had seen both seasons and the movie. He sometimes wished he could be in their world, even if it was under attack by Neuroi. Anything had to be better than his drunken and abusive father and his drug running mother. They fought almost all the time and they were starting to drive Steve crazy.  He took a look around his room on his wall were various Strike Witches posters, he had posters of his favorite bands Guns N Roses and Def Leppard. He had a black BC Rich Mockingbird with random blood red brush strokes, an Alphine White Gibson Les Paul, a Remake of  a Firebird III, and a 1945 acoustic guitar that his grandfather owned and gave him upon his deathbed. He looked at the clock by his bed it read 7:34 p.m. He took his headphones off and heard his parents fighting in the background.  He reached for his lighter and cigarettes. He neglected to notice that his computer screen was turning a bright white color. He put his headphone back on and turned up the music on his computer. He looked at the screen just in time to see it suck him in. The warp hole pulled him in. He screamed as he was sucked in. He saw a blinding light and suddenly hit the ground hard, knocking him out cold.

Little did he know, his wish to live among the Strike Witches had been granted and his life behind him had be erased, his mother’s meth lab exploded, incinerating the house. Also most the items in his room got sucked in with him.

501st JWF “Strike Witches” Base, Britannia, 1944

_Starting at the end episode two, after the Neuroi is destroyed._

The 501st were sitting down in the War room. Yoshika was asleep on the couch. Elia’s familiar ears and tail suddenly appeared.

“Elia?” Mio questioned

“We have company.”

Suddenly a male’s scream was heard and loud thud that shook the ground.

“Some ones hurt.” Yoshika said getting up, and rushing out.

“Miyafuji!” Mio said. Chasing after her.

The 501st followed her outside and stopped right behind her and gasped. In front of them was a male figure dressed in strange clothing and surrounded by a collection of strange objects.  Yoshika upon seeing blood ran forward to the injured male. She started to use her healing spell, while mostly everyone gather around her and watched in amazement. Minna was scanning the skies for any signs of the transport that could have been carrying him. She thought she saw a portal of white light close in the sky. Francesca and Erica were looking around touch and picking up everything. Mio sensed a strong magical aura and it was not Yoshika’s. She ordered everyone to step back. A Scream of pain was heard. 

Yoshika suddenly stopped. Everyone stopped and looked at the figure. It looked like he was in real pain, his body was squirming around and tossing and turning. Everyone saw white bird like wings sprout from his back and tail feathers pop out by his tailbone. He opened his eyes for a moment his blue eyes turned bright orange for a moment then it seemed his body went into shock and the familiars disappeared. Yoshika tried again to heal him again put stopped. Both She and Mio noticed that where he was hurt, his body was glowing orange, and looked like he was healing himself. Mio realized he was indeed the one from Elia’s vision. She took command.

“Pick up every object and put them in the hanger. Gertrude, help him to Medical wing. I want nothing left out in the open.”

“Everything major?” Perrine asked looking a poster and seemed to be blushing. 

“Everything.” Mio said.  She looked down at a set of Dog Tags she had picked up.

They read:

_Clark, Billy, J._

_O1779853 T40-41 A_

_Jamie Clark_

_56 River Rd_

_New York, NY         P_

 

Steve awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. He saw a very familiar looking girl with black hair and a pony tail looking out the window.

“Glad to see you’re awake.”

“GAH!” Steve screamed.

He looked to see Minna-Dietlinde Wilckelooking at him. And… **TALKING** to him.

“Mio tells me she sensed a great deal magical powers within you. Are you a witch?”

Steve was speechless. After a couple of awkward minuets of him acting like a fish outta water, he claimed down and told Mio and Minna his “sad but true” story as all his friends put it.

Minna was near tears upon its conclusion. Seemed like Mio was skeptical. But when he showed her his iTouch with a picture of her and Yoshika, she was sure that he was really **WAS** from a different world. Once he was done telling his story he asked to see what came with him. 

Minna showed him the “collection of strange items”. Steve made a mental inventory of all the things he had with him in his new “home”.

-       Acoustic guitar and case

-       BC Rich Guitar and case

-       Les Paul and case

-       Firebird, strings snapped but in case

-       Marshall Amp, no power chord

-       Guns N Roses poster

-       Def Leppard poster of Phil and Steve

-       Strike Witches poster of Mio

-       Strike Witches poster of Minna

-       Strike Witches poster of Shirley

-       iTouch and charging station

-       MacBook and chord

-       Wallet with driver license

-       Lighter

-       $61.52

Steve sighed rubbing the back of his neck and his eyes suddenly went wide.

“Oh shit. Shit, shit, SHIT!” He said.

“What’s wrong?” Minna asked.

“Where are they?”

“What?” Minna asked

“My grandpa’s dog tags, I was wearing them last night. Where they go?” 

“These them?” Mio said holding out the set of dog tags she picked up last night.

After looking at them, Steve kissed them and put them around his neck.

“I thought I lost these.”

Steve walked over to the window. He looked out over Yoshika and Lynne training.

“So, Mio.” He said glancing back at her.

“You care to tell me what I missed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger…NOT! The rest of the story will be posted soon. This is sort of “rewrite” the original story, with extended scenes.


	2. Episode 2: You Don’t Need to Be Lonely Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3 of the Strike Witches
> 
> Steve continues to adapt to his new home. The Girls see a modern guitar for the first time.

Steve awoke up and looked outside his window. He saw Mio training out side.

 “That’s right, I’m in their world now.”

 

**Later that day**

Minna walked up front with Yoshika and Steve, while the rest of the Strike Witches sat in the room. Perrine noticed Yoshika and glared at her. She clapped her hands getting everyone’s attention.

“Attention, ounce again let me introduced you to our new recruit. Brought to use by Major Sakamoto from the Fuso Empire. This is Yoshika Miyafuji.”

Yoshika bowed.

“I’m Yoshika Miyafuji, Nice to meet you everyone.”

“Her rank is Sergeant. Lynnette, since you’re the same rank, look after her.” Minna said looking at a buxom girl whose blond hair was up braid.

“O-Okay” Lynnette said quietly.

“Now as many of you may know, last night we had an unexpected arrival. This is Steve Clark.” Minna said motioning for Steve to step forward.

Steve took a few steps forward and saluted. Steve was dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, a black shirt on underneath the jacket. He held his head down. His long blonde hair covering his face.

“As many of you know, he fell from the sky and landed on our runway. He is from another world, where he claims our world is a popular manga and animated series. After thoroughly questioning him. Both the Major and I have deiced to let him stay.”

“Commander you can’t be serous!” a blonde hair girl with glasses burst out.

“Perrine H. Clostermann.” Steve said looking up. His bright blue eyes catching her off guard.

“Flying Officer; Birthday: February 28th; 152 centimeters tall; formally of the Free Gallia Air Force, 602nd.”

Perrine staggered back in shock.

“How-how do you know?” she asked scared.

“I told you. I’m not from your world.”

“OH COME ON!” Perrine said getting out of her seat.

Steve sweat dropped.

“All right, Yoshika, all the documents, clothing, rank insignia, and identification you need are in here.” Minna stated, indicating a box with a pistol placed on top. Steve walked over. Picked up the gun stunning everyone and handed it back to Minna

“Yoshika won’t be needing this.”

“That’s true.” Yoshika said softly

“What? You should have it just in case.”

“I won’t use it.” Yoshika said.

“I see.” Minna said.

“Such a peculiar girl.” Mio chuckled.

“Steve, before we get you a uniform, you are going to need to blend in with our world, we don’t want you to be spotted and taken in for questioning.” Minna said.

“Come to my office later and we can fill out the proper paper work. Dismissed.”

All the girls arose, standing at attention. Steve sighed as Minna left. He heard a suddenly yelp as Yoshika was groped.

“Well?” He heard Shirley asked.

“Consolation prize.” He heard Francesca responded.

“Lynne’s are bigger.” Eila said.

“Not as big as hers.” Steve said pointing at Shirley with his thumb.

“GAH!” He suddenly exclaimed as he felt a pair of hand grab his chest.

“So?” Shirley asked eyeing the new comer.

“Hard as rocks!” Francesca exclaimed.

Steve sighed as he shock Francesca off him.

“I’m a guy, just so you know.”

“Prove it!” Shirley said.

Steve groaned as he took off his jacket reviling his Metallica Whiskey in the Jar shirt. He then took that off. His chest and abs were well toned.

“Wow.” He heard most of the girls say.

“I’m still not convinced!” Shirley said grinning.

“Hun?” Steve said as he tilted his head to the side. Then it hit him. His face turned a bright red. He took a deep breath as his face color returned to normal.

“I may be a horn-dog, but I do have my morals.”  
  
“Come again?” Shirley asked.

Steve leaned in close to Shirley’s face. He could have sworn she was blushing.

“Unless you and I are dating, **you…** **are…** **not** seeing me naked.” He said grinning. He walked off to Minna’s office.

Eila, Francesca and Shirley began to plot how they could see if he really was a guy, while Lynnette began to show Yoshika around the base.

 

**In Minna’s Office**

Steve was filling out a recruitment form for being a witch.

“Ok, name Steve Clark…. Stephanie Clark. Age: 18. Birthday August 26.”  
  
“Same as Mio’s?”

“Yup. Not kidding either. Height:  166cm. Weight: little personal don’t you think?”

Minna shrugged.

“Ah well, weight: we’ll put 145 lbs.”

“135! You don’t wanna sound over weight do you?”

“Oh ok fine! 135 pounds, Happy?” Steve grumbled.

Minna giggled.

“Bust: crap!” Steve groaned

“We can measure.” Minna said holding out a tape measure.

“Fine.” Steve sighed. Minna seemed to beam as she rapped it around his chest.

“Well it’s ah…um.” Minna stuttered as she looking into his eyes.  This was the first time she had been close to a guy in a long time.

“36 inches.” She said as she pulled away blushing. Steve was also blushing.

“Ok, next thing on the list: Menstrual cycle….Wait a minuet.”

Minna’s face turned pink.

“What?” she said in disbelief.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS AN OFFICAL QUEST… OK! WAIT A MINUET!  THIS WAS HAND WRITTEN IN!”

Giggles were heard from out side the room.

“So help me god, I don’t kill you.” Steve said charging out. When he opened the door he didn’t see anyone outside. He neglected to see a note at his feet. He slammed the door. The note fluttered into the air and wedged itself under Minna’s Office door.

“Ok so that was handwritten, so I don’t need to answer that one, right?” Steve asked hopefully.

“Correct.” Minna said softly

“Changing the subject, where am I going to be sleeping?”  
  
“And how are we goanna hid the fact you’re a guy from a completely different world?” Minna added.

“We could stage an accident where the poor unfortunate witch Stephanie is in a crash which leaves her scarred.” Steve stated.  
  
“Accident? Like what?” Minna questioned.

“We can use an older outdated striker, have it look like the wheels failed and have it crash into a fuel drum or two or twenty.” Steve continued grinning.  
  
“Sounds like it could be taken as a serious scandal. Which is not something we witch’s need.” Minna said sighing.

“If you are able to prove the witches can show good results after the accident with proper equipment, then they should dismiss the idea and blame faulty equipment. And me being an in-experienced pilot training on an old faulty striker.”

“Though why would it be an old faulty striker, when we can get a new one for you.”

“We want to hid the fact I’m a guy right?”

“Right.” Minna responded.

“So in a frantic effort to get me trained you have an older model brought in, how ever it is beyond its age.”

“It still doesn’t make since.”

“You’ve been getting budget cuts right. 

“How did you… oh right, you’re from a different world. Yes we have been getting set back after budget cuts.”

“You can blame the lack of funding for ordering a new striker.”

“It still won’t work.”

“If we feed it to the wrong people.” Steve stated like an idea was coming to him.

“Come again?”

“On a day where we have Erica or Gertrude, or someone receive a medal. All the press will be there. That’s when we stage the crash.”

“Ah.” Minna said starting to get it.

“I’ll be coming in for a landing, saying I can’t control it, I’m on fire etc. The striker will be on fire or smoking and I’ll crash into… an army truck or something, causing an explosion. Someone will have to rescues me, cover me in a cloth or blanket to hid my healing glow. Afterwards. You will be crying saying things like, ‘ _if only we were able to accommodate for every new witch this wouldn’t have happened._ ” Steve said trying to mimic Minna’s voice full of tears.

Minna giggled at his bad attempt.

“At some point you can let a few reporters into the medical room, where I can be rapped up like a mummy.”

“You know that just might work.” Minna said.

“Once the higher ups receive word of this they’ll have no choice but to excepted our demands, by giving you better equipment.”

“Our demands?”

“They give you more money, and they let me continue to fly. Because I’m _‘a true hearted Liberionian witch who wants to serve her country’_ (Cough) Blea-ck!  But I can’t do a girly voice.” Steve said struggling to talk straight. 

“I’ll get working on sorting everything out.” Minna said.

“No, leave everything to me.” Steve responded.

Minna walked him toward the door of her office.

“You’ll have your own room.”

“Ok.”

“Just how much do you know about our world?” Minna asked dropping her sweet act before Steve exited the room.

“Enough to know what to do and not to do.” ‘Like fraternizing with the witches.’

“Do you know the out come of the war?” Minna asked taking the hint that he knew about her rule with males, which she might have to make an exception to in this case, he was a warlock, and a powerful one at that. Even she could feel his magic aura.

“No, and even if I did, I would not tell you. Everything happens for a reason.” Steve said leaving the door.

Minna sighed and shook her head she looked down and saw the note.

She opened it.

 

_Dear Steve,_

_Ever since you came to our world, I have a weird feeling._

_I feel my heart flutter every time I am near you. I want to be with you, I hope you and I can be more than just good friends_.

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_ There was a winking smile next to the signature.

 

‘Damn it!’ Minna thought.

‘It could be anyone. And what’s worse I think I’m falling for him.’

Steve walked into the hanger to where his stuff was.  He had stolen a pack of cigarettes of a table near the maintenance staff room. He looked at his iTouch. He plugged in his iHome Charging station. He turned on a song that always got him through tough times: Teen Sprit by Nirvana.

He looked out at the moon light sky. He sang along with the song as he smoked the cigarette. Sleep soon took him.

The next morning he awoke to a very angry Gertrude and a smiling Minna staring him in the face.  He then noticed his right hand was blistered, burned from the cigarette.

“Ah sh*t!” He mumbled.

“Smoking is not aloud on base, Mr. Clark.” Minna said in her usual sweet tone.

“We’ve been looking for you all morning.” Gertrude said sternly.

Steve got up lighting a fresh cigarette.

“Sorry I slept in.”

“Mio’s going to burst your balls you know.” Gertrude growled. 

Steve blew out smoke. 

“I know that! You know Gertrude you keep up this attitude your goanna lose a lot more than your sister.”

“Screw You!”

Steve pulled his hair back. He sighed and surprised both Minna and Gertrude at what he did next. He slammed Gertrude in to wall with his arm across her throat.

“Listen, Gertrude Barkhorn! You and I will not get along if you don’t start showing a little more respect toward me, that’s all I ask. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He said taking the cigarette outta his mouth and putting it out under his boot. 

“I’m late for training.”

  
  
 **Later that evening**  

While both Yoshika and Lynnette could barely stand, Steve was sitting down; while he was breathing heavily it seemed like he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Mio was impressed at his stamina. He told her he did a lot of sports as a young boy and even though he smoked, he still kept his body in shape.  Though Mio and everyone else seemed to condone him for his smoking, they praised his high stamina and magical abilities.  He demonstrated, unintentionally an ability to mimic any witches abilities. He was able to impress Mio and Lynnette when he fired a few practice shots at Lynnette’s sniper target. He was also able to copy Mio’s flying moves.  When he was release from training, the sun was setting. As he was walking back to his he saw a strange black line hanging from a tree. He walked up and saw it was the power cable to his Marshal Amp.  He snickered as he walked back to his room with his cable.

 

**Later that night**

Yoshika wanted to talk to Steve. She when to his assigned room but did not seem him there.  She looked out to see. She started to walk the base looking for him. Little did she know Perrine was stalking her. She walked to the hanger thinking he might be there. As she approached the hanger she heard a strange sound. It sounded like a song but it was unlike anything she had ever heard. She entered the hanger to see Shirley and Francesca watching a figure dance around like a manic. They recognized the figure as Steve. It seemed he was playing his guitar to the music playing. Soon everyone other gather behind

Steve was playing his BC Rich Mockingbird to the song Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch.  He when he finished the song he sighed. He felt like playing more but he knew the more he played the more he screwed up their world (and their plot). He figures why not another song wouldn’t hurt. He looked for the song _Even Flow by Pearl Jam_. By the time he was done, Minna, Mio, Gertrude, Yoshika, Shirley, Francesca, and Perrine (from a distance) had seen him play guitar.  The girls were now impressed and shocked. They agree first song was a seriously disturbing song due to the lyrics except Shirley, she thought it was cool. Francesca naturally followed suit. Then all began to quietly debate about the last song, even Minna was putting her two cents in; she was very tempted to make such songs forbidden. Gertrude agreed with her.  The argument would have gotten loud enough for Steve to hear had Mio not hushed them all. She said they would talk in her office later.

 

**The Next Day**

Steve trained again with Yoshika and Lynnette. By the end of day, The Girls were tired again and clearly exhausted. Though it seemed Steve was clearly tired, but he choose not to show it. After Gertrude little speech about getting strong to Yoshika Steve felt like he really didn’t belong in this world. Minna and Mio both said he and Yoshika had strong magical power, but lacked control. He forced himself up after that. He told Mio he could go a little long but Mio denied him that.

Later on after Yoskia and Lynnette little talk at the end of the runway. The same crowd of girls gathered to hear Steve play. Lynnette even watched. This time he was using his white guitar.

A melodic guitar solo was heard. (its was _Metallica’s The Unforgiven_ [Part 1])

It seemed like Steve was not as energetic in his movements as he was last night. He started to sing in unison with the song.

 

_New blood joins this earth,_

_And quickly he's subdued._

_Through constant pained disgrace_

_The young boy learns their rules._

_With time the child draws in._

_This whipping boy done wrong._

_Deprived of all his thoughts_

_The young man struggles on and on._

_He's known a vow unto his own,_

_That never from this day_

_His will they'll take away._

_What I've felt,_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown._

_Never be._

_Never see._

_Won't see what might have been._

_What I've felt,_

_What I've known_

_Never shined through in what I've shown._

_Never free._

_Never me._

_So I dub thee unforgiven._

 

“Unforgiven?” Yoshika questioned looking at Mio.

Mio shrugged.

Steve continued to play the song till it was over. He sighed and walked over to his amp, which had a sign on it saying _AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY!_ He turned it off, picked up a Springfield rifle and walked over to the entrance to the hanger and sat down leaning the gun against his shoulder. He had lit up a cigarette. The girls watched him for a moment. He seemed to doze off. Yoshika though knowing he could heal his wounds walked up to him quietly, she had diced to take the cigarette out of his mouth before it burned his mouth. He had smoked the cigarette down to the filter. She carefully took the cigarette out off his mouth and put it out and walked over to a trashcan, holding it in front of her like one might with a really stinky pair of shoes.

Everyone had already left except Lynnette, Minna and Mio. Yoshika walked up the step to see Mio and Minna look at her. She panicked but was reassured when Mio patted her shoulder.

The next morning the Alarm rang. Steve had been given the option to sleep as per order of Minna and Mio. After the battle in which Yoshika was able to help Lynnette achieve her first “kill”, Mio, Erica, Gertrude, Perrine, Shirley Francesca, Lynnette and Yoshika found a very pleasant little surprise waiting for them when they returned. The found Steve had awoken and had made them all lunch. He stood before them in he usual attire and had an apron tired around his waist.

“I never knew you could cook.”

“Well, since my parents kinda left me on my own, I kinda needed to learn how. Just don’t get use to it.”

“Probably drugged it.” Perrine Mumbled.

 _ **BANG!** _ Perrine was on the floor with a huge steaming red wilt on her head. Steve standing above her frying pan in hand.

“OW!” Perrine moaned.

“What was that for?” She yelled at him

“Perrine. Never insult my cooking again or you can fend for yourself.” Steve said glaring at her. Every started to laugh.

 

**Later that Night**

The same crowd of girls gathered to watch Steve, how ever, there was something odd. Yoshika and Lynnette did not hide the walked right up to Steve and watched him play up close. He diced he should play something a little more cheerful. So put on _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ by _Def Leppard_. After the second verse, both Yoshika and Lynnette were singing and dancing with Steve.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the songs mentioned.


	3. Episode 3:  Don’t Be Afraid to Ask for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles to fit in and remembers something terrible from his past.

Steve awoke in his bed, for once, feeling better than he had since coming to this world. He knew Yoshika and Lynnette (or Lynn as she had asked him to call her.) considered him a friend. He knew that what happened next in the series, it was around the point where Gertrude nearly gets herself killed. He was trying to decide weather or not to intervene but it seems like he was already becoming a part of their family, so it seemed like intervening was inevitable.

He decided to get up and start his day. He came into the kitchen to see Yoshika and Lynn had made breakfast. He heard Perrine bitching to Yoshika about calling Mio, Sakamoto.

He walked up behind Perrine and hit her on the head with the back of his fist causing her to crash onto the floor.

“Perrine,” he said sighing, “when are you goanna get it through that thick head of yours that Mio would discipline Yoshika if she was doing something wrong? Besides, you shouldn’t be pushing officers who are of a lower rank around. Leave…that…to…ME!” he said right next to her ear causing her to run off.

“Steve,” Minna said.

“Yes commander?” Steve responded like a child who was trying to play the innocent card.

“When are you going to be a little less rough with Perrine? She keeps on complaining she getting headaches.”

"Stop it Steve, I have a headache!” He heard a familiar feminine voice say.

“Arrgh!” Steve cried as he went down to his knees.

“You ok Steve?” Yoshika asked running over to him.

Steve was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his head. He couldn’t believe he heard those words again. After so long he thought he had gotten over her.

“I’m fine! (Fast breathing) I’m Fine.” He said as he got up to leave.

“Hold it right there, Steve!” Minna said.

Steve turned to look at his commander.

“Just what was that about?” She asked.

“Nothing! I ah… just remembered a bad dream I had! That’s all.” He said walking away backwards.  The minuet he was out of the room, he turned on his heals and booked it.

“Something’s wrong.” Minna said sitting back down crossing her arms.

“Your not his mother, so why do you care?” Shirley asked

“I was one of the first people he saw when he woke up. I saw in his eyes my reflection, it seemed to claimed him down after a while.”

“Ah.”

Steve was sitting outside by a doorway. He fumbled with his lighter and cigarette trying desperately to calm his nerves down. He finally lit it. He took a deep breath in and exhaled smoke. He leaned his head back and slumped down, thinking about his past. His train of thought was broken when he heard two strikers fly overhead. He saw it was Gertrude and Erica.

“She seems to be slower than usual.” Steve said joining into Minna and Mio’s conversation.

“Yes, she’s usally such a-” Mio started

“Perfectionist. I know.” Steve said cutting Mio off.

“She’s not goanna crack soon?” Minna asked.

“Crack?” Steve questioned. He took the cigarette out of his mouth flicked the ash off and put it back in.

“Under pressure and do something…like get herself-” Minna fumbled with her words

“Killed?” Steve questioned, Minna nodded.

“No, not as far as I know.”

“Steve any information you tell us would be very helpful.” Mio stated looking at Steve trying to get him to slip up.

“I’ve told you this once and I’ll tell you again. If I were to tell you what happens then there are a few things that could happen:

One, because you are know what’s coming you prepare for it, you deal with the situation when it arises, and everybody lives on as if you didn’t know about the situation to begin with.

Two, because you know what coming you prepare for it, but a different situation arises which catch’s you off guard, and alters events in the future.

Three, you jump the gun and people who should not get hurt, get hurt and may possible die.”

“That makes very little sense.” Minna said looking like her brain was about to exploded.

Steve sighed and put his cigarette out.

“Let me try again. You know what’s coming, but it doesn’t happen, because something different happens, which completely changes the original plot of the story.”  
“That’s better.” Minna said

“Still, is there anything we should know about what’s going on with Gertrude, she is one of our aces.” Mio questioned.

Steve growled, “It is not any of your fucking business Mio!”

“Steve! Watch your mouth.” Minna said.

“I’m sorry Minna, but damn it all to hell. If I tell you what’s to come it may change the future.”

“Maybe for the better if the war ends quicker.”

“GOD DAMN IT! By the time the movie came out the war was still going on, even after the movie ended. I will not tell you what happens to your futures, but I will tell you this Mio Sakamoto. I do know that one-day Mio, you will put your life at rise and Yoshika will have to save you, but at the cost of her magic!”  Steve shouted, it looked like his body was about to catch on fire.

Mio and Minna looked at him, shocked at what he had just said.

“Of Shit! Now I’ve done it!” Steve said turning pale and dropping to the ground.

“How soon?”“Not telling, I have already said to much!” Steve said trying to hold back his tears.  
Mio unshielded her sword and held it at his neck

“How…soon?”

Steve sighed, pushed the sword away from his face, gripping hit hard enough to make him bleed, standing up his hand glowed orange as it healed. He walked back inside.

“STEVEN!” Mio shouted.

“Not for a few more months, I would say about six or seven months, I really don’t know. Trust me, you’ll know when the time comes.” Steve said walking away.

He decided to let the events that were supposed to unfold, unfold. He went to his room, closed and looked his door, turned his lights off, closed the curtains, laded down and fell asleep.

While he slept, Gertrude was healed by Yoshika and saved the day.  Steve awoke to a knock on his door.  Groaning he spoke.

“What?”

“Um Steve, Minna wants to see you. Please report to Minna’s office at once.” He heard a timid Lynn speak.

Steve groaned getting out of bed, not even bothering with putting on his skinny jeans or shirt.

Lynn was waiting out side Steve’s door in her night attire. She squeaked when his door opened suddenly.  Steve walked out in just his boxers and proceeded to Minna’s office.  Lynn couldn’t help but blush.

Minna was leaning against her desk dressed in a pink robe.  If Steve were wide awake he would have blushed, but he woke up on the wrong side of the bed (literally), and had been woken up at an ungodly hour, (It was 10:32 P.M., he went to bed at around noon).

“What do you want?” Steve asked.

Minna sighed and took a sip of her tea.

“Steve, tell me the truth, the honest truth.” Minna stated

“Ok?” Steve questioned

“How are you feeling? I noticed today that you suddenly went into a cold sweet. You never seem to lose your cool, yet some how it seemed you had a nervous break down. What’s wrong?”

Steve was stunned, even though he was a guy, Minna still considered him a member of the Witches and top it off: she was considered about his well being.

Steve sighed, he figured he could at least tell her the story his true-love.

“Back in my world when I was in middle school, there was a time when all I wanted to do was to play guitar and make out with girls. I had been with a few girls before, but all that changed when a new girl transferred into my girl from another school.  I knew I liked girls but the minuet I saw her, I could have sworn, time stood still.  This girl must have been an angel descended from heaven. She had a dark brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. When I finally got the courage up to talk to her, she had already been asked out by almost every boy in our school, and she rejected them all. It turns out when she saw me time stopped for her too. I knew that even though that we were in 6th grade, we wanted to be with each other forever. We became a couple, what was odd though was I was famed for being caught making out with girls, but she and I never made out in public, we actually did more than just make out in private, we saw movies together, ate dinner together, and went to the beach.”

“Sounds like you were really in love.” Minna said.

“Ya, I had never been happier. She came from a good family; she had a loving mother and a father who taught her all kinds of things. She had everything going for her… But it seems life has a funny sick way of completely fucking you over.”

“Come again?” Minna asked tilting her head.

“Just two days before we were to finish 8th grade. She and her family were hit by a drunk driver right out side the school, I was there and I saw everything. She looked so…frail after the crash, I rode with her all the way to the hospital, I spent the next three days waiting in the hospital, waiting for the doctor to tell me, and she wanted to see me… That never happened. On the fourth day my friends and band mates came to look in on me, as they told me she would be fine, the doctor came out with a sad expression on his face.”

Minna was speechless.

“She had just died, after three days of fighting, she had given up, and had left me all alone. I was so miserable I took the acoustics guitar I had with me at the time and slammed it against the side of a pillar. The body shattered into hundreds of pieces.  I didn’t do anything but sulk all summer long. I didn’t play guitar again till Christmas time of my freshman year in head school, when I was dragged on stage and forced to play, but by then I was in danger of being forced to repeat my freshman year and I was smoking and drinking heavily. In fact it wasn’t until after the Christmas vacation had stated that I saw what drinking was doing to me. My hair was starting to become bleach blonde. It was then that I figured out that I needed to change my life style and I quit drinking and cut my smoking down to were a 24 pack of cigarettes could last me a month.”

“So why the break down?”

“I heard her voice today.”

“Oh my god!” Minna stated

“What was her name?” She asked.

“Michaela, Michaela Patterson.”

“I see, dismissed.”

He turned around and left her office.

“Oh Steve, don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it.”

“Thanks, I will see you tomorrow for breakfast.” Steve said.

Minna was in a tight jam. Even though Steve was not from their world, this was not the first time she had heard of such a girl. The brown hair, eyes and the boys of every age asking her out, reminded her of the secret 12th  member in their outfit, that even Mio didn’t know about. She wasn’t really a member, but she was considered one. She had never told Minna her name but told her to call her Shadow, Even though she posed an average amount of magic, she seemed to be quieting knowledgeable about their world. She even had a picture of a young dirty blonde boy; she claimed was her true love.  Could Shadow and Michaela, could they be the same?  She pulled out the note she had found and decide it was time to pay this Shadow a visit, with out Steve for obvious reasons.


	4. Episode 4: Help Me Learn To Fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles to fly.

Since Minna’s talk with him Steve had decided he was going to change again.  He decided even thought his official papers and rank had not been received yet he still wanted to be a part of the “family” as Minna had pointed out. He did his best not to hit Perrine on the head, but at times it seemed he slipped up.

One day after training was practically rememberable for all thought Perrine wishes she could forget it.

It was early afternoon when they finished a lesson in speed and aerial techniques with Mio, Shirley and Lucchini. Perrine, Lynn, Yoshika and Steve were looking forward to relaxing.  Steve was getting ready for a shower. He had a made a sign indicating weather or not he was in the bath or not; however the sign fell off the door. Perrine entered bath wanting to catch a glimpse at Mio however, she got the quite opposite.

Steve didn’t hear the door open. He looked up after dropping his towel so he could jump in.  He glanced up as he heard a gasp.

He saw a red-faced Perrine.  He wondered what she was doing here then he remembered he didn’t have anything on.

“GAAHH!” The both screamed at once.

Everyone with the exception of Francesca, heard this and came running to the source of the screams. They arrive in time to see the door moving (Like some one is locked on the other side and getting beat up while trying to get out) about five seconds letter the door was kicked opened as Perrine came flying out. Steve, still naked came out after her, his face looking like a pissed off anime character shaking his fist.

Perrine had several welts on top of her head and a red face print on her face.

“DID YOU NOT SEE THE SIGN SAYING ‘BOY IN BATH NO GIRLS ALLOWED!’?” Steve growled.

“No, I didn’t and even then you shouldn’t have control over who gets to use the bath and when!” Perrine snapped back, getting right in his face.

“Three things Perrine! First: I do not regulate who uses the bath and when.  Second that sign is more letting people know that I’m in there.”

Steve turned around and proceeds into the bath.

“Humph! What’s the third thing?”

“YOU DIDN’T KNOCK!” Steve yelled slamming the door.

Perrine stuck her tongue out.

“What’s his problem its not like I saw him…NAKED!” Perrine squeeked.

“And another thing.” Steve said opening the door with a towel now rapped around his waist.

“You saw me naked, NEVER SPEAK OF THIS TO ANY…one!” Steve said noticing the crowed of girls who had gathered around to see what happened. Steve’s worst fear had been confirmed when he noticed they were all blushing to a degree. Some more than others, Erica was looking at him with wide eyes. Lynn and Yoshika were red in the face. The rest had mixed expressions. Mio’s face seemed to be saying ‘not bad’.

Eila and Shirley seemed to thinking ‘so he’s a boy after all’. The other older girls eyes were glued to his what most consider a large package.

“AARGH!” Steve cried turning as red as a tomato. He ran into his room and stayed there for a good few hours.

When he finally came out everyone but Minna, Yoshika and Lynn were cracking jokes about his little show early, thought Gertrude did, unintentionally.

Steve had had enough. He finished his food and ran out the door. Bumping into Eila, both of them falling to the floor, when they both regained their sense they released they were kissing.

Steve practically jumped off Eila and ran quick as a flash to his room not coming out till the next morning. Everyone else wondered what the hell just happened.

A few days later it was decided they were going to train at the beach.  Steve once again was trying to learn to fly, but it seemed he was having trouble staying in the air. Gertrude noted to Steve, he had no familiars out. Steve upon noticing this some how shut his engines off and plunged into the sea bellow…again.

“There he goes…again.” Minna sighed looking through her binoculars.

“Gertrude noticed he did not have any familiars.” Mio said pondering why he was having trouble all of a sudden.

“You don’t think he is still embarest because of what happened do you?” Minna questioned.

“I don’t think so, he did not seem to have any familiars, even when he first started.”

“You don’t think he is hiding them from us?”

“No, he seemed to be able to fly earlier. Plus we all saw his familiars wings and tail when he first arrived.” Mio stated.

“Maybe it’s the pants he’s wearing. He seemed to do fine when he wore the ones from his universe, but it seems even the shorts he has one prohibit him from flying. Maybe he should try flying with out pants?” Minna questioned.

“No way in Hell!” Steve said startling them as he climbed up on to the rock the two girls were standing on.  Steve was soaking wet and looked slightly pissed.

“You seem upset Steve.” Mio said

“You bet I am! I can’t fly for some stupid reason, I ending flashing all you girls, and to top it off I accidently kissed Elia!”

“Steve, I’m sure you can fly, you’re just are facing some problem that is stopping you from flying.” Minna said trying to ease his obvious troubled mind.

“Ya, thanks for the tip Minna.” Steve said sarcastically.

“Its just that, I feel like I need a swift kick in the ass to get magic working again.”  
Mio kicked Steve in the rear sending him flying into the water below.

Steve’s head popped up be the ledge of the rock again a crab holding onto his nose. He climbed up to were the girls were.

“I didn’t mean literally Mio!” He pulled the crab off his nose.

“Ow! I meant sending my body into a panic. Like someone’s in trouble.”

As if on que the alarm rang signaling an approaching Neuroi.

“SHIT!” He heard Shirley say as she ran to the hanger. As they took off Steve remembered what happened in the anime at this point… Shirley’s strike was going to malfunction, but on positive not she would break the sound barrier and get a confirmed kill.

 

A few minuets later after it was discovered that Shirley’s striker was not working right and Yoshika and Lynn took off that alarm went off a second time.

“No! No, no, no, no, NO! this did not happen in the original episode.” Steve said as he ran to one of the spare striker units the base had. It happened to be a Curtiss SB2C Helldiver that had not be properly taken care off, but Steve didn’t care he had to stop the other Neuroi.

He took off despite Minna and Mio’s orders to return to base. He soon arrived at the target location. The Neuroi looked like the Death Star from Star Wars.

“Are you trying to insult me?!” Steve questioned.   
He heard the approach of the rest the 501st. He saw the Neuroi charging up its beam. He got in front of them just in time to throw up a shield. He noticed his shield was starting to fail.

“I will not allow you to hurt my family!” He growled. He’s shield suddenly turned orange.  Everyone saw as was seemed like a portal opened up be hind him. An orange European Dragon came out of the portal and seemed to become one with is body.

Everyone looked in awe, as there before them was their friend with an aura in the shape of a dragon surrounding him. Steve’s shield seemed to now absorb the Neuroi’s beam, once the shot had finished. Steve lowed his shield.  Everyone was nearly paralyzed at the sight that was before them. There was Steve his hair suspended in hair, a three foot long red dragon tail as sprouted from above his pant line, he had red dragon like wings on his back. When they saw his hands they saw his fingernails had turned into claws.  Steve raised his right hand and shoot a bright orange beam back at the Neuroi, shooting right through were the core was. The beam went straight through the Neuroi causing it to disintegrated into the well know white debris.

They looked at him in awe. The Striker he had been flying looked like it was brand new. It even had his person logo on the side, a red dragons head in front of a black oval with red trim.

Later that night, Minna left the base for a while and returned the next morning with a figure dressed in a dark cloak.


	5. Episode 5: But, I Can’t See at Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is order to start fling night patrol.

Steve was relaxing in his room. Minna and Mio had taken Yoshika to London so see the city and go for a budget meeting. Just sat in his room waiting for them to return. Knowing they would have a “close” encounter with a Neuroi. He had to simply wait for the trio to return.

Steve sighed and looked around at his room. He had his posters up around the wall. He moved his Marshal Amp into his room and built wall racks for his electric guitars. He had his Mac Book on a desk by his bed. He had received a Liberionain Navy uniform (tan, for his female half) and flight suit (for his male half). He was still working on what he would wear while “being” Stephanie. According to officials, his witch “sister” was named Stephanie Clark. She was eighteen with familiars that of a Red Dragon. Her magical ability to summon fire and mimic other ability had her classified as “A rare case of a single witch possessing multiple inherent magics.”Because of this she was given the rank of Lieutenant. He figured he would go to sleep, as he just need to kill time. As he slept his mind wondered. Deep into what some would consider a dream come true but for him am absolute nightmare.

He woke up like he did every day; he went down stairs to the kitchen. He saw what looked like Lynn cooking. Now what insistently caught his attention was the fact that she was only wearing a cooking apron. She heard him coming and turned around and smiled with her usual head tilt.   
“Morning dear.”

“Dear?” Steve muttered surprised.

He heard footsteps behind him.

“Master, we have finished cleaning, do you require anything of us?” He heard Gertrude ask.

“M-Master!” Steve said with slight stutter. He turned to see Gertrude and Erica in very revealing Maid outfits. Steve turned away, blushing.

“No, I’m fine, why are you two dressed like that Gertrude?”  
“Call me Trudy.” Gertrude said in voice that would cause any fan-boy to faint with a fountain of blood coming from his nose.

“What’s wrong with you girls? Let Me outta here!” He started to run down what seemed like an endless hallway. He glanced behind him to see everyone in the 501st chasing him, only it was not a situation where they wanted to kill him. It was more like they **_wanted_** him.   
Steve started to scream.

“Aaaaahhhhhh!”

Steve awoke with a start to aloud know on his door.

“Um, Mr. Steve. Your presence has been requested in the common room.” He heard a shy Lynn say

“Ok, uhh, I’ll be right out. I need to get dressed.”

 _About time they got back!_ He thought. He opened the door and walked right into poor Lynn. He felt something soft around his face. He lifted his head to see a red faced Lynn. He glanced down to see where he had landed. He gulped. He had landed right in her cleavage. Now if this were a real anime you could debate whose face was redder, Steve or Lynn’s, but for the hell of it lets say it was a tie.

Anyway, Steve was up and on his knees a few feet away from Lynn appologiesing. Lynn’s normal skin color slowly returned. She told Steve not to worry. The two of them walked in to the common room. The rest of the 501st was there.

“You probably already know what happened, Steve?” Mio asked upon seeing him enter.

“Mind not making it seem like it is my fault?” Steve asked innocently taking a seat.

Mio glared at him, moving like she was about to unsheathe her sword.

Steve let out a low growl, like a dragon ready to attack.

“Yes Mio. I know what happened. And I also know what happens. So don’t worry to much about it.”

“Why you!” Mio spoke out in low voice.

“Enough, you two.” Minna said in her usual sweet voice.

“Yes mam’!” Steve mumbled

Steve sighed and looked at Minna.

“Minna, if you knew that that there was more enemies at night what would you do?” Steve asked Minna

“Send up a few more witches at night.  Not that Sanya is capable of handling her own.”

“Exactly.” Steve said smiling and nodding

“Ok, well then. Yoshika, until farther notice you, and Stephanie will be on Night Patrol.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Yoshika and Steve respond.

“Eh?” Steve question after he realized what she had said.

“Uh Minna?” Steve questioned.

“Yes Steve. Stephanie will be on night duty until…further notice.” She said smiling making Steve shiver.  Eila leaned over his head forcing him down saying how much she wanted to volunteer. Minna though hesitant at first allowed Elia to join as well. Eila had almost forgot that she was leaning over Steve and they both feel forward.

“Ow!” Elia moaned.

“Geph oph mph ee!” Steve tried to say.

“Hm?” She got up seeing she was sitting on Steve’s head.

“Opps.” Eila said not really caring.

“GEPH OMPH!” Steve said suddenly heating up his head.

Eila practically jumped of him with her rear slightly reddened.

“OUCH!” Elia said rubbing her reddened rear.

“That’s what you get for suffocating me!” Steve grumbled dusting himself off.

“I’m going to bed. Come get me when I’m on duty for Night Patrol.”

As Steve approach his room he saw a note attached to his door. It read,

 

_Dear Steve,_

_Since you have been placed on Night Patrol, you should now that I have taken your Helldiver to make notes and place an order for a new striker, which you will need. You can fly my plane. I have left it in the hanger. Please don’t scratch it._

_Sincerely,_

_Shadow_

 

 _Shadow?_ Steve thought. He turned on his heals and proceed to the hanger to see this plane. He looked in to see a Republic P-47 Thunderbolt. It black in color with some red markings and the words _Night Stalker_ written on the side. Steve looked in disbelief and wondered back to Minna’s Office. He knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

“Did you know that there is a Republic P-47 Thunderbolt in the hanger?” Steve asked handing her the note.

“Yes…wait…what… NO!” Minna said taking the note, surprised.

“Who is this Shadow anyway? I hope were not taking about a black hedgehog here?”

“What?” Minna questioned looking at him like he had three heads.

“Never mind! Reference from my world.”  Steve said shaking it off.

“Oh, Ok then. Shadow is our 12th member the Strike Witches.”

“How come I’ve never heard of her before?”

“Because she is a secret, not even Mio knows about her.”

“Ah ok. I also wish to request that I be placed on stand by and sleep in the hanger.”

“Why?”

“Minna, You and I know both know that Neuroi is something those three can handle. Besides, You know I have said things happen for a reason; this is one of those situations I would rather not interfere with. Relax, no gets hurt!”

“Ok, Steve as of now, you are on stand by, report to the hanger.”

“Yes Ma’am!” Steve said saluting. He returned to the hanger and napped in the cockpit ready for action.

 

He entered the breakfast room the next morning to see quiet a few containers of Blueberries.

“Oh Blueberries! Why so many?” Her heard Perrine ask.

“My family sent them! Blueberries are good for your eyes, you know!” Lynn said.

“Down the hatch!” Erica said chowing down on her bowl.

“I _have_ heard that nighttime pilots in Britannia eat them often.” Gertrude spoke.

“Yoshika! Shirley! Stick out your tongues!” Francesca said. They did to see their tongues were blue. They started to giggle. Steve looked down nervously at his plate. Lynn was walking over and noticed this.

“Was there something wrong with the blueberries?” Lynn asked.

“No, no, its not the blueberries.” Steve said.

“Then why haven’t you touched them?” Lynn asked

“I’d rather not say.”  
“Please.”

“Nope. Not telling!” Steve said crossing his arms.

“Hey Steve! Catch!” he heard Francesca yell.

“Hun? HMPH!” Steve barely had time to react as a fist full of blueberries flew into his open mouth. Everyone looked at him. He swallowed it loudly. No sooner that he did, he started to cough and wheeze.  He ran out of the room and into the kitchen. The girls heard the faucet in the kitchen sink turn on and also heard Steve, much to their displeasure, vomiting.

“Steve are you ok?” Minna asked looking into the kitchen.

“No! _(Burp)_ ”

“What’s wrong?” Gertrude asked.

“What do you _(bleah!)_ think is _(hmp!)_ wrong?!” Steve said amongst his vomiting.

“Steve must be allergic to blueberries!” Yoshika said with sudden urgency.

“EEHHH!” Everyone else of the 501st gasped.

“Steve.”  Minna started.

“ _(Bleah!) (Cough, Cough)_ WHAT!?” Steve hollered back obviously annoyed.

“Your off night patrol tonight.”

“ _(Bleah!)_ NO SHIT, MINNA!” Steve Shouted.

“Ok so we now not to give Steve blueberries, Right?!” Mio questioned

“Yes Ma’am!” Almost everyone responded.

“Oohhh!” They heard Steve groan.

“You better now?” Mio asked.

“Ya! Oh Francesca, Pray to god that I never get my hands on you!”

“Wahhh!” Francesca screamed almost in tears as she ran into the safety of Shirley’s chest.

The girls watched Steve hobble of to his room where he slept till the next morning. Steve woke up just in time for breakfast.This time there was tea. Steve walked in as Perrine was giving Lynn grief. He walked over took a sip of the tea and walked off with his cup. The tea wasn’t that bad. He went back to his room to sleep.

 

**Next Morning**

Everyone awoke to the sight of Lamprey Liver Oil. Steve knew that what was going to happen. Apparently the oil is nasty. He figured he’d try a cup just to try it. His reaction was equal to that of Perrine’s. He immediately spat it out all over the carpet where he was standing.

“Lynn, I’ll clean that up.”

“Huh? Um… ok, thanks?”

“No problem.  Mio, that was DISGUSTING!”

“Ya, I had to do the same thing when I was a fresh in the service. I couldn’t stand it either.” Mio said rubbing the back of her head.

“More please.” Minna said waving her cup, Erica looking at her like she was crazy. Steve fought the urge to vomit.

 

**Later that Evening**

Steve approached the P-47 Thunderbolt. He did a quick check and took off soon after Yoshika, Sanya, and Elia.

 

**Later that Night**

Steve was looking around. He glanced down to see what looked like a ship moving slowly across the waves.

“Sanya, I see a lone cargo ship off to the left. I’m moving to investigate.”

 _“Affirmative.”_ Sanya said quietly.

Steve moved his plan toward the direction of the ship.

“Home plate, Come in Home plate this is Night Stalker.”

 _“Confirmed Night Stalker, what’s up Steve?”_ Minna asked over the radio

“Minna, I have a lone cargo ship, in my sights. No lights are on, request permission to investigate.”

_“Strange, is it flying any flags.”_

“Negative from what I can see.”

_“Permission granted. Be careful.”_

“Minna,” Steve said stretching back. “I always am.”

Steve felt what he thought was a piece of paper. He looked at the sheet of paper.

 

_If you need to be silent for any amount of time just flip the yellow switch. Just be warned, use it for too long and the engine will over heat and turn off._

_‘Yellow switch?’_ Steve thought looking. He saw the switch and flipped it. He heard the roar of the engine dampen to a nearly silent putter.

 _‘Wow just how smart is this Shadow?’_   He thought with amazement.

Steve flew lower and passed the ship taking pictures from the camera that was in the plane.

“Ok, this is crazy!” Steve said into the radio.

 _“What is?”_ Minna responded.

“I wanna met this Shadow, she seems to know what is going to happen and…SHIT!”

The cargo ship started to shoot at Steve.

“Goddamnit!”

_“Steve what’s wrong?”_

“Imgettingshotatwhatdoyouthingiswrong!?”

_“Steve slow down! I can’t understand a word your saying.”_

“I’M GETTING SHOT AT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?”

_“Return to base Steve, Get out! GET OUT NOW!”_

“No Shit Minna!”

As Steve banked to thr right to pass over the ship once more he noted a strange flag drapped just under the bridge. He took a picture of it. Upon passing ove the other side safly, he say a strange anagram on the side, he took a picture of the four letters and switched the plan back to normal and put the pedal to metal.

Steve arrived at the base just in time to see Yoshika, Elia and Sanya returning. One of Sanya’s Strikers was missing. The three of them seemed to be smiling.  Steve landed and parked the slightly damaged war bird. Minna and Mio ran over. The plane was all shot up. Steve got out and looked over his body. If he did not have his healing ability he would have died. His clothes were full of bullet holes.

“Oh Steve! Thank god your all….Yikes!” Minna said looking at Steve suddenly noticing all the bullet holes.

“I’m fine. Everyone is fine. Lets just go to bed everyone.” Steve said sighing.

Minna cleared her throat.

“Sorry.” Steve said.

“Don’t worry about it.” Minna giggled.

“Well you heard the lieutenant. Get to bed everyone!”

“Yes Ma’am!” Everyone responded.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh soon everyone who was there was laughing as well.


	6. Episode 6: Why do I feel a breeze?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiles Self Explanatory.

Steve woke up feeling refreshed. So far the only thing that had never happened in the series aside from him, was there were never two Neuroi when Shirley broke the sound barrier, well he did actually kiss Elia…which he had no clue how she would interpret that…although she can see into the future. Why didn’t she move outta the way? Did she like him? Steve face turned bright red after that thought.

‘ _THESE GIRLS ARE GONNA KILL ME!’_ He screamed in his mind.

There was a knock on his door.

“Steve?” He heard Minna’s voice ask.

 _‘Now what?’_ “Come in.”

“Steve, today would be your moment to shine as Erica is getting an award today.” She said entering his room

“Hun? Oh ya! I forgot completely about that.” Steve smacking himself

Minna sweat dropped.

“Lynnette and I are going to London to pick up Erica’s Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross.”

“Ok?” Steve looked at her like she was planning something and keeping him in the dark.

“You should interact with everyone while we’re gone. It will do you some good.”

“Ok fine.”

“Just remember, be responsible, and if we are goanna have to worry about another mouth to feed in nine months, I will make your life a living hell, ok?” Minna smiled.

“Ok?” _‘what did she mean by…THAT!?’_ “Hey wait a minuet Minna, I-”

But Minna was gone.

_‘What the hell is wrong with her, I’d never sleep with any of these girls! Even if I was attracted to them, most of them are underage! I could get arrested, even though I’m not in my own world, BUT STILL!”_

He heard the trumpet call signaling the girls to get up. He headed to the kitchen to make himself some food beings how Yoshika had overslept.

He made an English muffin with beacon and cheese. He opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. After he finished he wondered outside. He saw Mio train Yoshika with wooden swords and Perrine watching from a distance, then the three of them starting to train. He heard a jeep horn. He looked over to see Minna and Lynn approaching him.

“We’re going into town, we’ll be back soon.”

“Bye for now, Mr. Steve.” Lynn said.

“Please just call me Steve.”

“Oh, ok.” Lynn said with a slight blush. _  
_“Get going I’ll see you girls later. Drive Safe.”

The jeep drove off into the distance.

“Now what?” Steve sighed.

He headed to bath just in time to see Erica come out spinning around carefree almost.

“Morning Steve.”

“Morn’in.”

“So what’s going on today?”

“Today I’m being awarded the Knights Cross.”  
“Congrats.”

“Thank you, well I’ll cya.”

She left, and Francesca bumped into him. She landed on him grabbing his chest.

“Like what you’re feeling there, eh, Francisca?”

“Eh? Oh hey Stevie!” She said jumping off him.

“Oh ya!” Steve said suddenly grinning. He quickly gave Francesca a light bump on the forehead.

“What was that for?”

“The Blueberry Incident.”

“Oh, Oopies!” She chucked.

“Come on. Lets get some food.”

“YEAH! Food!”

She and Steve sat down with Erica began to eat the biscuits that had been prepared for them. Soon after Mio and slightly embarrassed Yoshika and Perrine followed in. Steve didn’t pay to much attention however it seemed like Francesca was looking terrified.

“Mh? What’s wrong Francesca?” She suddenly got up and ran.

“She ran away.” Shirley said.

“What the hell?” Steve muttered.

“Steve! Stop her!” Gertrude barked at him.

He looked to see Francesca running away and not wearing her usual striped panties.

“Those are mine!” He heard Perrine say.

“Oh Shit!” Steve said jumping up. By this time Francesca had all ready accidently grab Yoshika’s pants.

Steve followed the running girls out. If the girls had been paying any attention at all they would have seen Steve’s head briefly take on the form of a dragon. He stopped them sniffing her out.

“Lets split up!”

He followed Yoshika and Perrine. Perrine after a few minuets stopped for some reason. He followed Yoshika to the tree where Francesca was hiding. Steve charged at the tree his fingers turning into claws he tried to climb the trunk but slid down.

“Gimme back my clothes!” Yoshika exclaimed

“Come and get ‘em.” Yoshika climbed up using Steve head as footing.

He climbed up after her. When they got to the top she was gone.

“Steve! Yoshika!” Francesca said

She was some how holding Steve’s red and black studded belt. Yoshika fell to the ground trying to cover her exposed rear, while Steve pants fell from his waist.

“Nice underwears Steve!” Francesca taunted.

“Why you– WOAH!” Steve fell headfirst outta the tree.

 

“OW! Do’hh!” He groaned getting up holding his head.  He got up his head spinning.

He shook it off, ripped off his pants, sprouted his dragon wings and flapped them getting himself air born. He took off and flew so he was high above the base. He used his mimic ability to do a magic eye, he scanned using his left eye to find Francesca.

“Damn and today started off so well too! _(Sigh!)_ Now where is that damn kid?”

He suddenly heard the alarm.

“What?! NOW!?” Steve folded his wings doing a fast drive toward the hanger, sounding like the whistling death as he dove. He stopped about 2 inched from the ground flapping his wings.

“Do’h! Shadow still has my Striker! Oh ta hell with it!” he said landing and running over to his weapon rack. He grabbed a BAR. He spun around and took off in a fashion similar to a rolling bladder. Then He saw Minna.

“Commander Minna!”   
“Flase Alarm everyone!”  
“WHAT! Woah, doh, doh, doh,  DOW!” Steve said as he tripped and doing a few summersaults before landing on his face.

“Come on out.”

Erica led Francesca out.

“Lucchini!” Steve said with a strong voice of anger.

“Apparently, Lucchinie accidently set off the alarm.”  
“We also confiscated these items.” Minna said hoping out the girl’s underweares and Steve’s belt.

“And let me guess? Erica caught her, hm?” Steve said annoyed.

“Yes she did, she stayed clam amongst the panic.”

Everyone began to congratulate her. At this moment Steve suddenly remembered: it was Erica who started this mess when she couldn’t find hers so she took Francescas. He mentally slapped himself for not remembering that this happened in the series, but to be truthful he had more ore less blocked this part out, as he really didn’t understand why it seemed like the girls own one part of panties.

 _“There will be a time for that later. Now I need to prepare for my accident.”_ Steve thought. He looked at Minna and gave her thumbs up signaling he was going to set up for his staged accident.

 

**A short time later**

**Just minuets after Erica’s Ceremony concluded**

“Excuse me!” Gertrude said suddenly pushing through every one.

“Gertrude, what’s going on?” Minna asked looking at her.

“We have trouble, that new witch Stephanie just radioed in, Her strike is on fire!”

“What?” a reporter said.

“I see her.” Another said who had spun around.

 _‘I hope this works!’_ Minna silently prayed.

There to everyone’s astonishment was what looked like a witch leaving a trail of thick black smoke behind her.

“Get the fire team ready! She’s coming in too hot!” Mio’s voice was heard over the radio.

“TOO LATE! LOOK OUT!” Erica yelled pointing.  
“SCATTER!” Gertrude exclaimed as “Stephanie” flew over her head into a “very inconveniently placed” army truck loaded with fuel, by the hanger doors. There was an explosion that could rival the explosion that sank the USS Arizona. When the smoke had started to dissipate Gertrude was seen carrying a limp figure covered in thick blanket.

“Sergeant Miyafuji follow me to the Medical Wing immediately.” Gertrude commanded.

“Yes Ma’am!” Yoshika replied quickly following Gertrude.

The reported tried to follow, but an armed guard prevented them from passing into the medical wing. The doctor wasted no time in assisting Yoshika “treating” Stephanie’s “wounds”. The doctor helped Yoshika wrap Steve up in bandages. Fortunately Steve was knocked unconscious by accident, so it took them a long time to wrap him up. Unfortunately Steve had burned all his hair of.

After a while the doctors came out saying she was fine and handful of reporters could see her, though she had been knocked unconscious from the crash.Some how, the news reporters had bought the story that the witches where very effective against the Neuroi despite being under funded, but it was suggested that with better funding they would be able to preform even better than before.Minna walked into the Medical Wing and could not help but smile.

She approached Mio who seemed to be giggling.

“We somehow managed to pull it off… What are you laughing at?”“Go step inside.” Mio said trying not to burst out laughing. Minna walked in. She tried so hard not laugh, but couldn’t help it. There was Steve completely hairless, sitting in bed, sleeping. It seemed mostly everyone was there, with some exceptions. Lynn seemed to be saddened. Minna guessed it was because he had lost all his beautiful hair. Minna stopped that thought. It seemed everyone was slowly developing feelings for Steve one way or another. Steve groaned indicating he was waking up. He looked at everyone and smiled.

“We pull it off?”

“Yes, I think we did.” Minna said amidst her laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

Lynn held a mirror in front of him.

“…”

The girls waited.

“AHHHHHH!” was all they heard.


	7. Episode 6.2: The Art of Winning Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strike Witches get a visit from Trevor Maloney, and Steve pulls of some strange magic.

It had been a few days since Stephanie's accident. Even though Steve had healed, he was still severely lacking the long curly blonde hair he had come to love.

At around 6 o'clock in the morning, Steve awoke to a knock on his door again.

 _'I'm kinda starting to hate it here.'_ "Come In!" Steve groaned.

"Steve please come to my office when you wake!" A voice said from outside the door. It was Minna and she sounded angry.

"Arrgh! Fine, I'll be there after breakfast."

"Be there in  _Five Minuets_  Steve."

_'Good grief! Doesn't she ever sleep!'_

 

**Four minuets and fifty nine seconds later in Minna's Office**

Steve stood in Minna's office dressed in his "male" officers uniform.

"What did you want?" Steve asked Minna as she was looking down at what seemed like a large pile of papers.

"Your brilliant idea has gotten us into a bit of mess."

"How is that?"

"The name Maloney, ring any bells?" Minna said her eyes glancing up at him.

"Maloney…you mean Trevor Maloney?"

"Yes that's the one."

"What does that back stabbing bustard want?"

"He wants to meet you and make sure you can still fly, both he and a general are going to be coming to inspect the base."

"Whose the general?"

"Dwight D Eisenhower."

"Ike? We got this in the bag Minna."

"How so? Maloney expresses he concern that we as a unit are failing."

"Trust me, Minna, if we can win Eisenhower, we will be in the clear."

"How? Don't you understand?! Steve, we are at war! People are dying everyday out there on the front lines! This is not some anime where everything ends all happy–" Minna blindly shouted at Steve.

A scaly red fist slammed down into Minna's desk, breaking part of the top. Minna was scared. In front of her was a human sized red dragon.

"Steve? Is that you?" Minna squeaked, completely terrified of the dragon that stood before her.

The dragon let off a deep growl.

 _'I know that you lost your boyfriend during an evacuation, but that is NO way to talk to me!'_ Steve said directly into her mind.

"How-ww are you d-doing that?" she stuttered.

_'Psychic! This new familiar of mine, has shown me the vast amount of magical powers she posses, including taking on her form, which you are seeing for the first time.'_

"S-she?"

_'Yes, my dragon is a female. The last of her kind. She will allow me to preform as good if not better than Erica and Hanna. She will also allow me to charm Eisenhower if nessicary. And besides that, I do have an Ace up my sleeve.'_

"What is that?"

_'You'll see. And take a breath will ya'.'_

The dragon lowered itself and walked out the door on all four legs dragging its tail behind it. Minna sat down in her chair she let out a huge breath. She took a look at her hands; they were as white as snow. She took a look at herself in the mirror. She had a slight bluish tint to her face.

_'I think even Mio would have be scared at that sight.'_

Minna sighed and looked at the front of her desk, which now had major dent in the oak and mahogany tabletop.

_'I should probable get this desk replaced, but I think I'll hang onto it until after the brass leave.'_

After a few near freights and scares, everyone knew that Steve could take on the shape of a "baby" dragon as Erica had so cutely put, which nearly caused him to roast her.

 

**The day of the inspection.**

A Liberion B-24 Liberator came to a landing on the landing strip of the 501st Joint Fighting Wings base. Twelve witches stood at attention, one looked like she was ready to go to war in a sandstorm.

Maloney and Eisenhower exited the aircraft. The Witches saluted the two higher ups.

Eisenhower returned the salute and smiled.

Maloney just saluted.

"Lt. Colonel Dietlinde Wilcke, a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Like wise general."

Maloney coughed.

"Lets get this over with." He said unenthusiastically

"Every well, can we meet this Stephanie Clark before she takes off?" Eisenhower asked.

"Yes sir." Minna motioned for Steve to step forward. He was the one who was rapped up.

"Lieutenant Stephanie Clark?" Eisenhower asked.

"Yes sir!" he responded.

Minna blinked.  _'Since when has Steve been able to change his voice?'_

"You ready for take off?" Minna asked.

"Yes Ma'am!" he responded.

He turned on his heals and ran to the docking bay for his Hell Diver Striker. Shadow had brought it back, just in time.

After almost and hour of flying and preforming air maneuvers, Eisenhower said he had seen enough. He ordered him to land. Steve landed and stood at attention before Eisenhower and Maloney who seemed to be frowning ever so slightly.

"Lieutenant Clark. Please step forward." Eisenhower commanded.

Steve complied.

"Turn and face your fellow Witches."

He did.

Eisenhower motioned to Maloney who grunted and seemed to be mumbling something as he reached into his pocket to pull out a small black felt box. He handed it to Eisenhower, who opened it and took out a purple heart, and pinned it on his chest.

"Lieutenant Stephanie Clark, as a General of the Allies, I am sorry to have to present to you the Purple Heart, no witch should have suffered the way you did."

The girls looked at Steve in awe. Minna breathed a mental sigh of relief, they had bought it, Steve had indeed preformed just as good if not better than Erica and Hanna.

"However." Eisenhower said.

The girls held the breath. Eisenhower reacted into his own pocket and pulled out two small boxes, these were blue.

"Lieutenant Stephanie Clark, as a General of the United States of Liberion, I am proud to present to you the Army Distinguished Service Medal and the Soldiers Medal, for bravery, courage, and heroism; for shear determination in continuing to fight the Neuroi."

The 501st started to applaud and cheer for Steve, even thought they were saying Stephanie.

"I want proof." Maloney said suddenly stopping the applauding.

"Pardon?" Eisenhower question.

"I want proof that this witch was wounded because of "faulty" equipment."

"What proof to you want, Trevor?"

"I want to see her scars."

"She was badly ingerd during the cras-" Minna started

"That's Bullshit! She has an automatic healing ability. she should be fine. I want to see her scars!" He said sternly.

"Stand down Maloney! Stephanie, You don't have to if you do not want–"

Steve raised his hand to stop Eisenhower. He started to unwrap his hands. Reveling some red marks on his hands. He then removed his jacket, which Minna held for him. He must have had padding in his white t-shit he had on underneath, but everyone could see what looked like fresh burn marks and scars running across his arms. He then removed the tan tights he had on reveling more scars and burns on his legs.

 _Steve what are you doing?'_ Minna panicked.

' _Trust him, he knows what he is doing.'_  A female voice said in her head.

Steve then took off his white t-shirt to reveal bandages wrapped around his stomach and somehow enlarged breasts. He even seemed to have a more feminine look to his body. The last thing Steve removed has his pilot mask and goggles. Everyone gasped with the exception of Maloney, whose eyes just widen.

There before them stood a girl with no hair on her head, but instead was covered in burn marks and scars. She even had a scare running down crossing her nose.

She turned to face Maloney.

"I hope that you never forget this day." She said starting to cry.

"I –ah." Maloney stuttered.

"Because I won't. When I first came to this unit, everyone liked me, telling me how beautiful I was. But now, I'm a… I'm… I'm a…" She said trying find the word.

"You're a?" Eisenhower questioned.

"A…FREAK!" Stephanie whispered harshly.

Maloney seemed to jump back a little by this.

"I can no longer have a career in modeling, because of this!" she said dragging her a finger a long the biggest scar on her face.

"No man, will could ever love a freak like me." She said coldly.

"But you're a war hero that's got to count for something?" Eisenhower said.

Stephanie began to remove the bandaged that was wrapped around her stomach. She pulled it off to reveal her stomach, which had several scars and burns on it. But the most noticeable was one that went across her belly right above her low riding white panties.

"It doesn't matter, I will fight, so that others will not suffer my fate."

"What is that fate?" Eisenhower asked looking annoyed at very terrified Maloney.

Stephanie sobbed and collapsed to her knees, Minna having place the jacket down on a near by chair ran over to her to help her up.

"What is that fate?" Eisenhower asked again.

"I CAN NEVER BEAR CHILDREN."

The witches gasped.

"They had to give me a complete hysterectomy." She sobbed.

Maloney was looking like he was a sweeting bullet.

"I'll never know the feeling of having a child kick in my belly, never get to hear the words 'Mama' coming from my own flesh and blood." She cried.

"The RAF will" Maloney started only to be interrupted by Eisenhower.

"The RAF will do NOTHING as this is none of their concern! This is a Liberion matter Maloney! Stay out of it."

"But"

"Don't 'But' me Maloney! As it is, I think we have overstayed over visit."

Eisenhower pretty much pushed Maloney back onto the plane and no sooner had they taken off. Stephanie stood up and grinned. Mio began clapping.

"Impressive perforce Steve, but stripping like that. Wow! You have some guts. And talent too, nice job on panting those scars."

"These are not paint Mio. There are real."

"Beg pardon?" Mio asked.

"If I did not have the healing ability I have, I would have ended up like this."

"So are you a girl know or…" Shirley asked

"I can change into this form when necessary. It's like another body that I have in storage, if I wanted to I could live in this body and live out the rest of my life as a girl."

"Can you really not have children though in this form?" Erica asked

"No I can. I kind of exaggerated that part, but in this form I did have to have one of my ovaries removed."

Yoshika seemed to pale.

"Yoshika?"

She ran up to him, crying.

"I'm sorry you body is so scarred like this. If I only could have healed–"

"Yoshika, I could still have a baby if I wanted to, besides. Most of these burns and scars will fade away."

They enjoyed the rest of the day and went to bed.

The next morning Steve awoke to a couple of "Get Well" soon cards.

 _'You know, I'm kinda starting to like it here.'_  He smiled as he read one of the cards. He smile soon faded as he read he was to remain in this female form for the next two weeks until the storm from the crash died down, and he was to do the dishes.

 _'I am really starting to HATE IT HERE!'_  He thought as he fell back onto his bed.


	8. Episode 6.5: We kissed, Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts Eila about the two of them kissing.

It had been a few days since the brass had left the 501st. And it had been nearly two weeks since Steve and Eila accidently kissed. This disturbed Eila. She was sitting alone in her room in her night where thinking. He head against her legs.

She had been kissed; by a guy, no less. Her first kiss was stolen from her. She did care about Sanya, she had want her first kiss to be with Sanya, yet since Steve had come into their world she had not been able to predict the little things like she used to. It seemed to her every time Steve was around her, her powers seemed to be weak. She should have been able to see that they were going to kiss, she should have been able to avoid that.

' _Why? WHY DID THAT HAPPEN?!'_ She thought to herself angrily.

' _I should have been able to see that coming. My first kiss was supposed to be for Sanya! …Maybe he saw it. He did mention that he could mimic other witches powers, maybe he was able to somehow block my field of vision?! Maybe he likes me? Ugh, I'm soo confused.'_ She thought as she laid down on her bed.

There was a knock on her door.

"Eh? Come in." She said looking up.

Sanya entered the room.

"Eila." She said softly

"Oh, hey, Sayna." She said laying back down.

Sanya approached the future seeing witch and laid down next to her friend.

"Whats wrong?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been in your room for a while and you've seemed distant."

"Oh, I'm just thinking." Eila sighed.

"What about."

"You know that, Steve and I kissed right."

"Yes I was there. It seemed like he just appeared out of no where."

"Ya, it bugs me that I could not see him coming."

"Maybe, he likes you."

' _But he told us, he did not want to get involve in our lives, and He told us he did not have any romantic feelings for any of us.'_ Eila thought

"But he had told us he did not like any of us that way." Sanya continued.

"True, but I'm soo confused. Why does my heart race when he is near me like when I'm with you?" Eila covered her mouth, Sanya blushed. They both sat up fast and turned away from each other.

"So you have feelings for me?"

"I wish I could tell you Sanya, but I have no clue what this feeling is."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Eila asked

"Its me." A female voice said.

"Who?" Eila asked again.

"Oh for the love of…its Steve…er I should say Stephanie. Look, Can I come in Eila?"

"Oh, um. Ok."

Stephanie walked into the room, she was dressed in her tan officers jacket and had a red bandana around her head. She still had red scars on her face.

"Eila, I… oh I'm sorry I'll come back later."

"No, Steve you can stay, Please." Eila whispered that last word

"Ok." Stephanie sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Eila, we need to talk."

"What about?" Eila said her heart beginning to race.

"We accidently kissed." Eila nearly passed out, but fought the feeling.

"I know your confused and lost in a sea of emotions, but we need to talk about this, other wise."

"Otherwise what?"

"Otherwise you may do something rash, and that would not be good for the whole of the team."

"The good of the team?" Sanya quietly asked

"Yes, you notice how competitive Shirley and Gertrude are?"

"Yup." Eila said smiling as she thought about the two bickering about everything. Stephanie suddenly grabbed both Eila and Sanya hands. A vision filled their minds as she spoke.

"Well, my theory is if I were to say dating Gertrude, Gertrude may rub it into Shirley's face that she "won" me. I don't want to bring Shirley sprit down simply because she never had a chance at "winning" me."

"Ok, what does that have anything to do with me?"

"Eila, you and Sanya are close. How close, I don't know, nor do I really care. What I do care about is whatever relationship you have between the two of you is. Because if say I was to date you Eila, Sanya would be left alone, because she would not want to be a burden to us." Stephanie said showing them the visions.

"Ok, so we kissed, what does that make us?" Eila asked letting go of Stephanie's hand.

"I have no idea, I would prefer we stay friends." She said smiling.

"If that is all right with you." She said looking at Eila.


	9. Episode 6.7: The Secrets of Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character about Shadow, the secret member of the Strike Witches, and she came to be

Shadow had never belonged in this world. But She had very little memory about her previous life, all she had on her was a half chard Student ID card where only the half that had her face and part of some number, she assumed it was some sort of ID number, was visible. Everything else had been burned beyond recognition. She was 15 when she came to this world and she was now 19. In the four years she had been here, she had discovered not only her unique magical abilities, which was to be able to summon anything she wanted as if from thin air, but also the ability to know what was going to happen before it happened. She was somehow was very poplar among the boys and men in the town she had come to know as Folkestone, Britannia. She was not sure if it was her dark brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes anyone had ever seen as many had told her.

She made a habit of using her mind to make things happen to the guys, such as having things fall on them. She had come to rely on one person since she arrived; the persons name was Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, the commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. She had given her so much over the past four years, including a way to get money and a means for satisfying her thirst for technology and in return Minna could get all the ammunition for their weapons. Though Shadow still struggled with her identity, all she wanted was to know: Who she was.

Though it seemed that this blonde haired boy who fell from the sky into their world might hold the answers to who she is. She had to get close to him. She wrote him a letter saying

_Dear Steve,_

_Ever since you came to our world, I have a weird feeling._

_I feel my heart flutter every time I am near you. I want to be with you, I hope you and I can be more than just good friends_.

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_ with a winking smile next to the signature.

Though indirect she hoped it would raise questions about her, but it went unnoticed so she had to get his attention after his first flight with the dragon, she got it by getting the specs on his new striker as well as ordering him a new one with the proper size for Steve. She had been keeping a close eye on him ever since then too.

She had to speak to him, but like she had said in her first letter her heart fluttered when he was around her. She had to get over her fear and talk to him, but first things first she had to talk to Minna about her predicament.

She entered Minna's office.

"Minna, Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sure thing…EH! Shadow what are you doing here?"

Shadow took off her cloak.

"I want to get to know Steve do you think that you could help me achieve that?"

"Why Steve might I ask, don't tell me…"

"I… don't know!" She stammered blushing

"I m me mean… he is cute and attractive and all but I feel like I know him from my previous life."

"Oh." Minna said.

"Minna, I-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Captain Barkhorn and Lieutenant Clark, Can I come in?" an angry sounding Gertrud said.

"LET GO OF MY EAR!" another feminine voice said from outside.

"In a just a…come in." Minna said nervously glancing at where shadow was standing, but she was gone, or at lest invisible.

Gertrud came in dragging a half dressed Stephanie.

"What is the problem?"

"Steve refuses to dress properly!" Gertrud said folding her arms.

"Well excuse me for never having a set of tits before bitch!"

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"Stephanie do you really hate being a girl that much?" Minna asks trying not giggle.

"YES!" Stephanie said.

"Ok Fine, I lift your ban on being a boy Steve."

No sooner had she finished her sentence, Stephanie transformed back into Steve, though it was still short Steve had regrown his hair to the point where he was no longer bald.

"Thank you Minna." An unfamiliar female voice said through Steve's mouth.

"You're his familiar?" Minna said.

"Yes I am. Steve was crawling up the walls in his mind trying to change back into a male again, but I wouldn't let him, orders are orders after all."

"Yes there are." Minna sweat dropped.

"Dismissed you two."

"Night." Steve said as he skipped out.

"Your too easy on him."

"Maybe, but lets not forget Steve is not one to easily tame." Minna said sighing. Gertrud grunted and left Minna's office.

"Maybe I could tame him?" Shadow said removing her invisibility spell.

"MaybEEK! I forgot you were there."

"Sorry." Shadow blushed.

"What do you mean, "tame" him?"

Shadow reached into her cloak and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of a young blonde haired boy with cheap sunglasses on. He had on a white t-shirt and a black jacket.

"I feel like this guy is Steve. I feel like he may know who I was."

Minna took a look at the picture. While the boy did resemble Steve, there were no dog tags around his neck.

"Only way you'll ever know is if you talk to him."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Check the hanger, he said it has good acoustics, what ever that means."

"Thank you." She somehow knew exactly what the difference between good and bad acoustics where. She walked to the hanger as she approached the sound of the guitar playing grew louder. She entered the hanger to find Steve playing a song she some how knew the lyrics to. Steve finished playing and went over to a case which he opened to relieve a guitar called a Firebird, whose strings where snapped.

"I really wish I could get strings for this." He sighed.

"Maybe I could get them for you." Shadow said as she looked over his shoulder at the guitar.

"Wahh!" Steve jumped.

"Who are you?" Steve asked.

"I am Shadow."

"So you're the one who gave me the plane and got that F4U Corsair Striker from me."

"Yes, that was me." Shadow said with a slight blush, though Steve could not see it because of the hood over her face.

"So what did you mean you could get them for me?"

"I can open a portal to summon things I want."

"Uh hm. Very interesting but I got very special stings for my–"

"Reissue of the 1964 Gibson Firebird III Sunburst with tubular arm and 'walrus tooth' handle."

"Holy Shit. Ok, what kind of strings do I use?"

"I would have to say medium gauged strings because of the hard yet sloppy playing style you have."

"…Your good." Steve muttered.

Shadow grinned underneath her hood.

"Ok, fine! Can you summon some strings called Gibson Special Alloy Humbucker Medium Light Guitar Strings?" Steve asked looking at her.

"Sure thing."

Shadow shot her right hand into the air and created a portal above her head. She reached up and pulled out the strings, like magic. She closed the portal and held out the small black box for him.

"Wow, thanks!" Steve said getting up to get the strings from her.

"Why do you wear a hood?"

"I find it is easier to get through the day."

"You have a scarred face?"

"No, I just find it easier to move around, People stare at me with lustful eyes."

"Ah."  _'Lustful eyes?'_

"Yes, I find it's just easier to get through my day."

"I'm going to get some think to drink, you wanna come along?"

Shadow blushed.

"Ya, s..ss...sure!" She statured. She followed him into the kitchen where Yoshika and Lynnette were making tea.

"Oh, hello Steve, your just in time for tea…who is this?" Lynnette said.

"This is Shadow, she's ah… part of an elite team of Spec Ops Witches."

"Spec Ops?" Yoshika questioned

"Special Operations." Steve said forgetting he wasn't in the 21st century anymore.

"Oh, how do you want your tea Miss Shadow?" Lynnette asked.

"Um…. Put in a lot of sugar. You can't add to much sugar, Lynn." Shadow said pondering for a minuet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love my tea very sweet."

"Ok, Miss Shadow."

"Just Shadow….Please!" Shadow responded putting emphasize on the "please."

"Oh, ok…Shadow." Lynnette said.

"Thank you."

"So Shadow, you want us to see your pretty face or just keep it a secret?" Steve said

"I was hoping you might say that."

"Eh?"

"You see, Steve, Ever since you came to this world my heart has been fluttering every time I see you."

' _Oh…shit!'_  Steve thought

Shadow removed her hood, Yoshika and Lynn who were sitting next to Steve gasped in aw. Steve's eyes seem to widen. There before them was a girl with beautiful reddish brown hair; She opened her eyes to revile brown eyes that could make a man run through fire if it meant he could kiss her.

"I was hoping, you might be able to clue me in on my past, Steve." Shadow said, reaching into her cloak to pull out the picture she was hoping was a younger Steve.

Steve looked at the picture and sighed.

"That looked like me, but I don't ever recall having a necklace like that." He said pointing to silver arrowhead hanging around his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. To have troubled you." Shadow said looking like she was about to cry.

"Aw, come on. Don't cry. Hey. Why you crying Shadow?"

"Because I don't remember anything about my past." She sobbed.

"I…ah."

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me who I am? I can't even remember my own name. I only came up with the name Shadow because I got tired off being whistled at and gawked at everywhere I went. I purchased this cloak in order to stop being stalked."

Steve was stunned, it seemed he dished out what he couldn't take, though he may have started Maloney, he knew he would be back. But Shadow had just put him in his place.

"I'm sorry Shadow." Steve sighed. He stood up.

"Steve." Shadow said looking up at him.

"I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid I can't. Not right now any way."

"Why?"

As if on cue the siren sounded. Steve, Yoshika and Lynn ran to the hanger leaving behind a saddened Shadow. After a few minuets Shadow, smiled.

' _Even though I may not remember much about my past, I do recall I was in the seventh grade, my boyfriend had gotten into an car accident, He had amnesia for a month or two but he was able to recover, though when we talked about it, He never seemed to remember that part of his life. I know that is my former boyfriend, and he does hold the key to my past.'_  She thought happily.

Steve was kicking himself.

' _That girl, Shadow, she looks like Michaela. But it couldn't be her. Michaela didn't have that red tint in her hair. All though I get the feeling that she might know something about my past that I don't know. When I was still in middle school, I remember getting a concussion and loosing track of a couple of months. Maybe she holds the key to my past.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have a couple of loopholes and errors; one example is the Firebird's color was changed from Red to Sunburst. With the conclusion of this chapter we bring to a close this set of bonus chapters arc. Though I have hinted that Shadow and Michaela are same character, I will not officially state if this is true or just some coincidence. Anyway to clear up a few things
> 
> Yes, Steve and Eila made up and are close friends.
> 
> Lynnette, Shirley, Minna, and Gertrud have a crush on Steve.
> 
> Why these four? Well:
> 
> Lynnette and Shirley like Steve because he plays guitar and his handsome.
> 
> Minna likes him because even though he is immature at times, he still shows strong will and supports her when she needs it.
> 
> And Gertrud? Well, she just thinks he is cute.
> 
> Yoshika and Francesca see Steve as an older brother.
> 
> Everyone else I have not decided yet, though Mio does see him as worth fighting opponent.


	10. Episode 7: You're an Ace in the Sky, Now Never Fly Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to get Mio to slow down before she hurts herself and those around her.

Since Steve had come to the realm of Strike Witches, he had noticed Mio was in fact loosing her magic. He tried not to care so much about it after all she was older that him by two years and the second in command, but he knew if she continued to push herself like this she would lose her magic.

_'Even though I said I don't want to mess with their world. I still need to make sure Mio does not over do it! Cause as it is there were not two Neuroi when Shirley broke the sound barrier.'_

Steve found her training in the field.

' _Stubborn as always.'_ Steve sighed

"Mio, can I speak to you for a moment." Steve said walking up to her.

"Sure Steve, What's up?"

"You should take it easy, your twenty years old now."

"So what are you implying, I should quit fighting at settle down and have a family?"

"No! Well not that much anyway, I mean just retire from active duty before you hurt yourself. I know your type; you will push yourself to your limits and then beyond that. So Please! For all of our sanities, please consider this option before it is too late."

"We'll see!" Mio said giving him an evil glare before going back to her swing. Steve sighed and walked off.

As he approached the castle He overhead Yoshika and Lynn talking about the rule for limited interaction with witches.

"Why would she create such a rule?"

"Sometimes its better to just follow the orders, that to question them." Steve said startling both the girls.

"How long have you been there?" Lynn asked

"For a few minuets."

"Come to think of it. Why are we able to interact with you and not the other men?" Yoshika asked

"Maybe its because I already knew the rule since before I came here or maybe it is because Minna trusts me, Who knows?" Steve said shrugging.

"Look it's the  _Akagi_." Yoshika said pointing to the massive aircraft carrier.

"Oh Yoshika, Commander Minna's looking for you." Steve said looking at her.

"Ah, Okay."

Yoshika made her way to Minna's office and she almost bumped into Shirley and Francesca.

"Ah, there she is."

"Commander Minna's looking for you."

"Oh ya! Steve already told me."

"What? How did he…?" Shirley said looking at Steve who just gave her a big cheesy smile.

Steve walked off to the hanger to practice dive-bombing. After finding out about the lack of target bombs Steve just wondered around aimlessly. He saw Yoshika and Lynnette walking. Yoshika had a package in her arms. A young boy stepped in front of them and held out what Steve knew was a love letter. Steve literally teleported behind the boy and growled causing him to jump and let the letter go.

Steve teleported again, this time to the top of a fence. The letter was wedged in the stonewall. The wind picked up again and blew it right into Minna's extended hand. Steve appeared to the left of Minna, both looked angered.

"I believe I told you such things were prohibited,"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to convey a word of thanks." The boy replied

"That's right he didn't do anything wrong."

Minna nodded and stepped forward and handed him the letter.

"Unnecessary contact with the witches is strictly prohibited!" Steve growled

"Therefor I will return this to you." Minna said.

"I'm Sorry…but why is he allowed contact with the witches?" the boy questioned.

Steve teleported behind the boy and growled in his ear, stroking the side of his face with a scaly hand, sending shivers down the boys spine.

"Because I'm not from this earth. I'm not even human." He said in a demonic voice.

The boy ran off, leaving a trail of smoke.

 

**A short while later.**

"Commander Minna and Steve sure were scary." Lynnette said as they walked back to their rooms

"Ya." Yoshika sighed.

 

**In Minna's Office.**

Minna was looking out the window facing Neuroi occupied Gallia. She was remembering herself not to long ago, flying over the city on fire. It was nighttime when Mio walked in.

"I heard about it."

Minna looked glumly at Mio

"Mio."

"I heard you returned the letter."

"You know the rule Mio." Steve's voice could be heard as he teleported into the room.

"So, you still have not forgotten." Mio said approaching Minna.

She and Minna looked out the window. Steve groaned and left to go to bed.

 

**The Next Morning**

Minna stood before the 501st in front of map.

"We've received a report from Gallia of enemy movement."

"For once, the predictions were accurate." Mio grinned.

"Yes, current altitude is 15,000, heading directly toward this base."

"All right we can go with the routine intercept pattern." Mio said standing up.

"For today's embarkation assignment, Barkhorn and Hartmann and Clark will take the lead."

"Wait a minuet!" Steve and Gertrud said simultaneously, both then blushed.

"Why am I on lead?" Steve asked.

"You should take the opportunity to rack up some kills."  _Plus that will get you off my back about this whole nonsense of retiring from active duty.'_

"Argh, Fine!" Steve said.

"I just don't wanna hear any bitching that I stole your kills." Steve added grinning.

Mio rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Perrine and Lynne will take the rear, followed by Miyafuji, Minna and myself. Shirley and Lucchini, Eila and Sanya, stand by on the base."

"House-sitting, House-sitting" Lucchini gleamed.

"Stay outta my room and away from my guitars, Francesca!" Steve said giving her an evil glare; she laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head.

"I guess I can adjust my units settings." Shirley said stretching.

"All right, Get prepared!" Mio said.

No sooner had Mio said that Steve had runoff to hanger, stripping off his shirt, He ran to his docking bay with had to heavy looking guns under tarps on either sides. Steve had made a few modifications to his radio ear so he could not only listen to his music but also broadcast it. He figured he might be able to freak the hell outta the Neuroi.

"Everyone ready?" Mio asked.

Suddenly music filled ever ones radio ear.

**Even Flow – Pearl Jam**

Everyone looked at Steve. He stood there, shirtless, his unit revved up and ready to go, a cigarette in his mouth and two very un-usual looking guns in his hands.

"What are those?" Gertrud asked.

"Hand Held M134 Miniguns! 4,000 rounds per minuet."

"That's impossible!"

"Not in this time!" Steve Said pushing his internal throttles forward.

After a few minuets of being airborne, Lynne flew over to Steve.

"Steve aren't you cold."

"Nah, I'm in fire mode right now, I'm actually quiet hot."

Lynne letting her curiosity get the better of her felt Steve's arm, sure enough it was hot, not enough to burn you, but enough to make you think he had a very high feaver.

"Enemy sited." Mio said

"What type?" Minna asked

"Confirming now." Mio said lifting up her eyepatch.

"600 meter class, take the usual interaction?"

"Yes." Minna replied

"Hang on a sec!" Steve said, he closed his eyes then reopened his left eye. His iris was now purple.

"500 yards closure, we heading right for it…HOLY SHIT THERES TWO OF 'EM!"

Sure enough there was a seconded cube type Neuroi.

"The Neuroi have to have been traveling together as a whole unit to confuse us." Steve said.

"I'll take the one on the left you girls take the one on the right." He continued

"Roger!" Everyone responded.

"Ok, Attack!" Mio commanded

Steve flew to engage the second cube, knowing it would split apart any second, so he opened up on the Neuroi with his twin Miniguns, a present from Shadow for being honest with her.

"EAT LEAD, ALIEN SCUM!" Steve shouted.

The witches were about to engage the enemy when they all heard Steve shout

"EAT LEAD, ALIEN SCUM!" followed by what sounded like and almost constant firing of bullets. Gertrud looked in disbelief as the twin guns where firing what she could only describe as a rate of fire was well over a thousand.

Steve was holding his own pretty well. It seemed just as he had opened fire was when the Neuroi split into about 900 cubes, He all ready had bragging rights of over 130 kills, He hit the core of the Neuroi watching the rest of them shatter.

He saw Yoshika fly by shooting at two Neuroi which one of them had the core of the other Neuroi in it. Steve fired a single round right through the Neuroi without the core as Yoshika shot the one with the core. Both disappeared into cloud of metal shards. Everyone threw up their shield and only Steve and Minna noticed that Mio's shield didn't hold, and a shard flew right by her head.

Minna also saw something below her and flew toward it. Only Erica, Gertrud, Mio and Steve knew why.

"So, How kills did you get?" Erica asked Steve beaming at him.

"Nine Hundred…and One." Steve sighed.

"Holy crap! How did you do that?"

"With these bad boys." Steve said indicating his red glowing Miniguns.

"Wow those look hot!"

"Yes they are."

"They can't really fire off over a thousand rounds a minuet. Its just not possible."

Steve sighed. He pulled out a two foot long chain outta his back pack and held it up for her.

"This chain right here has 1000 rounds in it." He loaded it into his right gun and pulled the trigger, 15 seconds later the gun stopped with a clicking noise indicating it was out of ammo.

"Believe me now?"

Gertrud's face was priceless, her eyes were about as wide as plates and her mouth had almost fallen off her face.

"Lets return to base, we should see the  _Akagi_  off."

After they land Steve approached Minna with a grin on his face and a guitar case in his hand.

"No Steve, don't even think about…" Steve started to whisper into her ear.

"Ok, that will work, you sure though, its not really your style."

"I started off on classical guitar. So just give me the chords."

They left to find Shirley, and Sanya.

As Yoshika, Mio and Lynne did a fly by of the  _Akagi_ , they all heard Lili Marleen, there was a gorgeous voice, a melodic piano, and a soft pluck of guitar. At the base, while Shirley was broadcasting the transmission, Mio was singing while Sanya played Piano and Steve plucked on his acoustic guitar.

When the song finished. Everyone applauded.

"That was such a beautiful song!" Yoshika said with stars in her eyes.

Minna looked over at her

"Thank you."

Eila pulled on Yoshika's cheeks as Lynnette and Minna approached Steve.

"That was beautiful Steve." Lynne said blushing.

"Thanks Lynne."

"I never knew that a guitar could be played that beautifully. I thought it was some weird instrument from your time." Minna said,

Steve chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Well to tell you the truth, I begged my parents for a guitar for a long time and finally one Christmas, I got one a classical guitar and the rule was I had to take lessons, to which, I agreed. After a few years I got an electric and created my very own unique playing style. Over the years I acquired all the guitar that I have with me. Although, I did smash a guitar once, Hehehe."

Soon everyone was laughing along ether at Steve nervous chuckle or Eila harassing Yoshika about Sanya's playing.

 

**Later that Night, in Minna's office**

Minna was staring out the window, a knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"Eh!" She said spinning around caught off guard.

"That was a nice song." Mio said. She walked in.

"Thanks." Minna Smiled.

"Thanks for granting us permission to see them off." Mio said as she approached the other window.

"You wanted to go too, didn't you?" Minna asked.

"Yeah, I was in the care of that ship, after all."

Minna looked at Mio who looked back at her, Minna looked down and said,

"When I lost him, It was really painful. I thought that if I'd have to feel this way, the I should have never fallen in love…but…I was wrong…"

"I see."

"But, even now, I'm afraid of losing someone. So I've got to make an effort to never lose anyone." She said drawing her gun and pointing it at Mio.


	11. Episode 8: Protect what you treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ends up watch the events unfold, and goes berserk at the end.

Minna looked at Mio who looked back at her, Minna looked down and said,

"When I lost him, It was really painful. I thought that if I'd have to feel this way, the I should have never fallen in love…but…I was wrong…"

"I see."

"But, even now, I'm afraid of losing someone. So I've got to make an effort to never lose anyone." She said drawing her gun and pointing it at Mio.

"Don't even think about it Minna." Steve said as he teleported into the room a M1911 pistol pointed at her.

"Steve." Minna said surprised.

"Let her go, Clark." Shadow said she unveiled herself and pointed a M1917 revolver at Steve.

"What is this? This looks pretty dangerous."

"Promise me, that you'll never wear a striker unit again."

"Is that an order?"

"What the hell do you think Mio?" Steve stated.

"Steve, stay outta this, this is none of our business." Shadow barked

"The minuet we became a part of this team, it did!" Steve retaliated.

"Minna, think this through." Steve said

"I did, Steve, Mio won't back down."

"That maybe true, but what happens when you shoot her?"

Minna gasped, she hadn't thought about that part.

"What happens when Gertrud has to take command because you're in jail and Mio's in the hospital?"

Minna started to shake.

"I still will fly, such is my duty." Mio said as she turned to head toward the door.

"AND YOU!" Steve said suddenly knocking Mio down on her back.

Minna and Shadow were shocked Steve had moved in the blink of an eye. He had pinned Mio to the floor and was holding a knife to her throat, and from where they were it looked like his eyes were glowing red.

"How dare you act all high and mighty! Let me let you in on a little secret Mio: We are not immortal. At some point, everyone in this room will die! We can hope it is because of old age. But the judging by the way you're acting it seems we all will be attending your funeral with in the next few months! How did think Minna would feel? Eh? Actually scratch that, how do you think Yoshika would feel?"

Mio was pale in the face. She had never seen Steve like this before.

Steve got off of her so she could stand up. Mio was shaking ever so slightly.

"Think about it. Do you really want to die that badly, is your duty that much more important than your life to your team?"

"But were not a team." Shadow said.

Steve and Mio looked at her.

"We're not a team. What we are, is a Family." Shadow said.

Steve nodded.

"I would be in tears at your funeral." Minna said.

"And I can't bury _**another**_ loved one." Steve said his eye no longer red, but seemed to give off a forgiving blue.

"Think it over Mio." Shadow said.

"Its time for us to call it a night, Mio go to bed." Steve commanded.

"Good night." Mio murmured. She left the room

"You too Shadow, or else you'll sleep all day." Steve said looking at her as she walked out of the room and threw up her invisibility spell and closed the door.

"Now that we are alone." Steve said turning to face a shaken Minna. He approached her. He holstered his gun and surprise Minna; he pulled her in, for a hug.

She starts to cry; Steve places his hand on her chin causing her to look up at him. He kissed her, knowing full well she had feelings for him. When he stopped he looks her in the eyes.

"It will be ok." And with that he left to go to bed.

 

**Next day**

Minna was sitting in her office. She was writing a report when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Mio and Yoshika entered the room.

"Here is the documents that you requested." Mio said

Yoshika huffed as she lifted a big box full of papers on to Minna's new desk.

"Glad I got that desk replaced, that looks heavy." Minna said with a smile.

"Its nothing." Yoshika chuckled

"By the way, how did that happen, you can't say you sat on it and it broke because your not heavy and the desk is not hundreds of years old."

"Good Morning, everyone." Steve said suddenly sticking his in the door way.

"Oh…I get it know." Mio said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean by that…MIO!" Minna shrieked.

"Eh?" Steve and Yoshika questioned.

"Steve, you dog." Mio grinned nudging him in the arm.

"What do you mean, Mio?...eh... MIO!" Steve exclaimed once it hit him.

"That is not what happened." Steve said.

"Oh ya? How else did you break Minna's desk?"

"With…my…fist?"

"Eh? What happened?"

Steve groaned and shook his right arm morphing it into his familiars arm.

"Wow, Ok I was not expecting that."

"Mio," Steve said walking right up to her face.

"You're a pervert."

"This the data I requested?" Steve asked Minna walking up to her desk.

"Yes, as you can see. Both time the Neuroi appeared they had sent out radio waves very similar to Sanya's song."

"It would appear to me, some maybe trying to communicate with us. It would not surprise me if one of the next Neuroi we encounter is human shaped." Steve said.

"Steve." Mio said glaring at him.

"Mio, lets not forget who you are dealing with here. You may be a girl, but that won't stop me from kicking your sorry ass." Her growled.

"We're getting off subject here." Minna said threw her hands up between the two of them.

"Where is Gertrud? She should hear this to?" Steve asked.

"She's on her way to the hospital. Her sister woke up."

"Oh, is that way she almost ran me over on my way to the hanger this morning?"

"Hai, she was so excited, she almost took off in a Striker." Yoshika grinned.

"Oh boy. I forgot about that." Steve half-lied. He knew what those two were going to find but he forgot why they were off the base to begin with.

Steve wondered off and just lazed about. He got pulled by Lynne to help referee a match; Shirley-Francesca vs. Yoshika-Perrine. To spice it up Steve got two BAR's filled with red paint and said he would a Neuroi to prove a little bit more intense action for the girls. Shortly after Yoshika pulled off Mio's special move, Steve managed to hit Perrine in the left striker and almost in line for a perfect shot at Yoshika when she suddenly pulled off one of his moves. She slowed down and suddenly shot straight up stopped causing him to fly right underneath her. Before he could react, Yoshika had splattered his back and strikers with orange paint.

Lynne blew her whistle signaling the match was over and Steve cried 'Yeowch!'

"I could have swore I was on her tail." Fransica said.

"Same here, but Yoshika, that was a hell off a job on the maneuver there… Let me guess, you learned by observing, hm?" Steve groaned rubbing his back.

"Hai, I surprised even myself."

"Good for you. DAMN IT MY BACK HURTS! I knew should have worn a shirt, but someone wanted to see me shirtless." He said looking at Shirley, who blushed.

"Good match! Looks like Yoshika is the ultimate winner as she didn't get hit once." He continued.

"Steve!" Perrine said sternly

"What?"

 _POW!_  Steve's mouth exploded as a paint ball flew into it.

"What the fuck was that for? _(Spit)_ "

"Hmgh!" Perrine stormed off.

" _(spit)(bleah!)_ The hell is her problem? _(spit)_ "

 

**Later in the Bath**

Steve had a towel rapped around his waist. While most of the girls seemed to have lost their modesty around him he decided he was not going to give them a "free show" as it is they already saw him naked. Anyway, he was brushing his teeth like mad, he still had the horrid taste of paint in his mouth and his teeth were slightly orange. He overhead Lynne and Yoshika taking about the match today and Yoshika had a lot to be proud of and how Lynne was still behind. He decided to have a little fun, beings how they were all friends.

"Hey Wynne."

"Ya, Steve." Lynne said turning to her left to face him.

"hung ong un sexont. _(Spit)_ You do have something to be proud of."

"What's that Steve?"

"We'll your good at sniping." Francesca said joining the conversation.

"Not what I was gonna say."

"What then?"

"Your breasts." Steve said with a surprisingly straight face.

Lynne blushed redder than a tomato.

"Seriously, you could be a very successful model. Personally I'm more of an eyes man myself, but you are flat out gorgeous. Though Shirley is probably the largest in the wing, yours are the second largest. As Stephanie, I can't even compare."

Steve's body glowed white for a minuet and there before the four witches' was Stephanie, still with short hair, but surprisingly hardly noticeable scars.

"I think I'm about the same size as Eila." She sighed cupping her small breasts.

"Lets find out, shall we?" Francesca said looking like she was ready to grope her newest victim. Just as she jumped toward her, Stephanie preformed a kick very similar to Inner Moka's (From Rosario Vampire) sending the boob-groping witch into the pool.

"Later perhaps. But for now." Stephanie walked up to Lynne swaying her hips.

She looked Lynne in the eyes and whispered in her ear.

"I know you have crush on me, cutie." She giggled as she kissed her on the lips.

If Lynne was not blushing before, she most certainly was now. Yoshika was red in the face. Stephanie walked up to Shirley whose mouth had near fallen to the floor. She walked right up to her, closed her lips with one of her hands and kiss her. Yoshika fell to the floor blood shooting from her noise.

"I know you do too, hunny-bunny."

Stephanie giggled as she walked away, a bright light was seen briefly as She morphed back into Steve.

"Three down, one to go. Oh Gertrud, where are you?"

 

**In Minna's office**

Gertrud sneezed.

 

Steve walked out of the bathroom to see Perrine staring him right in the face.

"Have you seen that  _Raccoon Dog_  Miyafuji anywhere?

"RACCOON DOG?!" Steve Shouted.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"How did you learn Major Sakamotos maneuver?"

"By observing." Steve said.

"YOU STAY OUT THIS BRUTE!" Perrine shouted at him.

"FINE! THEN FUCK YOU, BITCH!" Steve shouted back.

Steve stormed but he over heard Perrine challenging Yoshika to a duel. Steve stormed off. He walked into the control room. He saw Mio and Minna talking about a letter Minna had received. The tow girls turned to face Steve. The could see the angry black aura he was giving off.

"What did Perrine do know?"

"How did you know?" Steve grumbled.

"You and her have been at each other throats pretty much since you've arrived." Mio said.

"You'll find out any minuet now."

As if on cue the radar pinged signaling an enemy Neuroi.

"I'm going to help."

"Mio stop!" Steve said holding her back.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Steve if I'm going to die let go out with a bang!" Mio growled.

Steve shrugged at let her go.

"You may not like what you find. Fair warning."

"Hmph! We'll see." Mio said as the elevator door closed.

"Will she be all right?" Minna asked

"Its not her I'm worried about." Steve sighed looking at the radar.

After a few tense moments a transmission was heard.

"There two of them, one of them has shot the major." A garbled transmission said.

"Say again!" Steve commanded.

"The major was shot…by a Neuroi."

Minna broke down and stated to cry.

"Gertrud, pursue and destroy that goddamned Neuroi." Steve grunted through his teeth.

"The one that shot her is feeling west the one that didn't is feeling east. Mio is in critical condition."

Steve felt something in him snap.

**Stricken - Disturbed**

"Gertrud pursue the one that's heading west, I'll take care of the one heading east."

Steve ran down to the hanger and torn off. He left a trail of flames behind him as he took to the skies and shortly after wards he broke the sound barrier. An orange wave shot through the air as he pursued his target.


	12. Episode 9: I am full of Bottled Up Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets his hands dirty & tries to warn them about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first part is an extra scene added specifically to show Steve power and resolve to hunt down those who hurt him or friends. After the *** everything afterwards is the original chapter.

Steve was in a blood rage. He didn’t know how or why. What he knew was the Mio was hurt and the Neuroi had to pay for what they did. He found his target a Neuroi shape witch flying toward Afrika. He morphed into his dragon form and let out a roar. The Neuroi screeched in response, though it sounded like it was scared. Steve hoped this was the case. He saw his pray dive toward the desert ground. He followed suit. He saw the Neuroi shot straight up suddenly he wonder why, and then he saw it. He was going head first toward a train tunnel. With no time to evade he plowed right through the tunnel and through a train just on the other side, derailing the train but he kept on going like a hot knife through butter.  He saw his pray above him, he charge his foe. He collided with his target with an earth-shattering boom.  Upon closer inspection this Neuroi seemed more human than alien. The human face seemed to displaying a look of absolute fear. He was still in a blood lust and started to viciously beat the Neuroi. Throwing punches and biting his pray before finally starting to disassemble the Neuroi. The creature howled in pain as an arm and leg were torn from its body. Strange that it not regenerate. He threw his target into the ground below. He hovered in mid air before diving toward his prey. When he was five feet way he stopped.  What he saw complete disturbed him.

The Neuroi was not a Neuroi, not a hundred percent anyway.  The skin looked like it had been Neuroi infused.  The very thing he had been tracking all these long miles had been some cruel experiment. Someone had infused a human, a young girl, not even thirteen years old with the core of Neuroi.  She was covered in blood, hers. Steve began to shake unsure if this was trick or if he had actually killed someone. He turned away.  He was about to leave when he heard a week voice.

“Please.”

He turned back in shock. She was still alive, but barely.

“Kill me. I’ve suffered for too long. Find them and stop them. Please, end me.”

Steve picked up the girl, holding her close in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Then with swift movements from his arms and hands, he snapped her neck killing her, finally ending her pain.

The girl fell limp in his arms, but not before she smiled and whispered.

“Thank you.”

Steve started to cry and sobbing let out a long mournful roar.  After he took her dog tags, he buried the body and then proceeded to wash the blood from his hands. He finished to see his hands still covered in blood. He began to scrub his hand clean, trying his best to remove the bloodstains from his hands. He finally stopped when he saw his hands were red and raw from his constant scrubbing.

He sighed and stood up and proceeded back to the 501st Base.  He had no idea who they where or what they were doing, but it they were infusing people with Neuroi cores, they had to be stopped.

***

Steve was gone for a good few hours, when he returned Gertrud updated him on Mio's situation and what had apparently happened, Yoshika was now under house arrest. Though he did not talk about it. She could tell something had happened out there that he did not want to do. She couldn't help but notice it looked like he done something to his hands, almost like he had tried to scrub them completely clean. She decided that she should just let him be. She would talk to him later.

The next morning Steve made his way to Mio's bed.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"What did you find?"

Mio seemed to tear up.

"I saw something, I did not want to see."

"What was it?"

Mio sighed and looked away.

"What did you see, Mio?" Steve said looking into her eyes.

"A witch shaped Neuroi." She said.

"And what else?"

"Yoshika did not fire at it."

Steve knew what was going to happen next would lead these girls to hell but in the end they would triumph.

"So I was right."

Mio stayed silent.

"You were careless and near got yourself killed." He said.

"She didn't shot at it."

"I know. But did you listen to what she was saying?"

"She didn't attack, like I trained her too."

"Did you even hear what  _ **I**_  said?"

"Where did I go wrong?"

"FOR CHIRST SAKE MIO, HAVE YOU EVEN HEARD A DAMN WORD I'VE SAID?" Steve shouted at her breaking out of her pervious state of mind. She looked at him with a renewed sense of fear in her eyes.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE WAS SAYING TO YOU? WERE YOU EVEN LISTING TO HER, OR WERE YOU TO FOCUS ON YOUR MISSION TO KILL EVERY SINGLE DAMN NEUROI WITH OUTQUESTION, LIKE SOME MINDLESS PUPPET OF THE JAPPENESE NAVY! ANATA OROKANA KUSO BAKA!"

Steve walked away leaving Mio with his words; he passed Minna who could feel an evil aura coming off of him. Minna entered Mio's room to give her an update on Yoshika's situation. No sooner had Mio told her what Steve had just told her. Minna exited the room in hurry, Looking for Steve. She had to claim him down some how. He was radiating an aura of death.

Steve in his walking bumped into Gertrud while Steve passed this off, Gertrud seemed to be just as foul a mood.

"Hey Steve!" She said grabbing his shoulder.

"What?!" He responded not even looking at her.

"What do you say when you bump into someone."

Steve glanced at Gertrud's arm then looked a head and sighed.

"If you want to keep that arm, you'd better take it off of me."

"Excuse me?"

"Take your fucking arm off of my shoulder before I rip it from its socket!"

"WHY YOU-"

Gertrud was cut off by an evil glare from Steve that made her drop to her knees. Steve walked forward leaving Gertrud half scared outta her wits.

Minna came by a few minuets.

"Oh Gertrud, have you seen Steve any- Why are you on the floor? And why is there a puddle underneath you?"

"Hun? What!" Gertrude quickly glanced down. She got up just as quickly, blushing.

"I've never been so scared in my life." She stuttered.

"He may have lost his mind!" Minna said suddenly fearing for the safety of everyone.

"I'm going to take a shower and change. Then I'm going to tear that guy a new one." Gertrud growl.

 

**With Steve**

Steve was in the hanger, he had turned up his iPod and his Mockingbird guitar so he was blasting heavy metal song. He had played through Master of Puppets, freighting poor Francesca out of the hanger with the evil laugh at the end, along with Killing Time, Overkill among other 'angry' Metallica songs. Minna Gertrud and Erica had gathered just in time to see Steve lean up against the wall. The three of them ran over to see if he was all right just in time for Uncle Tom's Cabin to play.

"Steve are you ok? What's wrong?" Erica asked looking at his sleeping face.

Steve eyes suddenly opened his eyes and began to sing along with the lyrics. But what caught the girls off guard was the fact his pulps and iris were gone leaving them solid white. It looked like he was in a trance.

" **Just for the record let's get the story straight.** **Me and Uncle Tom were fishin' it was gettin' pretty late.** **Out on a cypress limb above the wishin' well** **.** **Where they say it got no bottom say it take you down to Hell**."

Steve got up and started to talk like a rock star would with his fists and hangs (Watch the music video for a visial)

" **Over in the bushes and off to the right. Two men talking in the pale moonlight. Sherriff John Brady and Deputy Hedge. Haulin' two limp bodies down to the Waters' Edge.**

**I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin oh yea, I know a secret that I just can't tell"**

He said as he turned to face the witches. Singing along with the lryics.

Steve followed along with the guitar solo perfectly, which is not something he had not done before.

Steve grabbed his head as if he was talking to the girls like  _a geez what are we gonna do?_

" **Oh my God, Tom, who are we going to tell? The Sherriff, he belongs in a prison cell. Keep your mouth shut, that's what we're going to do. Unless you want to wind up in the wishing well too** "

He sang pointing to Minna.

" **I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin. I know a secret that I just can't tell. I know a secret down at Uncle Tom's Cabin. Know who put the bodies, know who put the bodies.** "

Steve hit his head hard enough to make him bleed on the word 'know'.

" **In the wishing well, Oh yea.** " He said as he turned to face the girls and slumped down, passing out this time for good.

"What do think he means, I know a secret down in Uncle Tom's Cabin?" Erica pondered.

"It's not a reference to the book, that's for sure." Minna said

"When Steve came back from hunting that Neuroi, I couldn't help but notice it looked like he had scrubbed his hands, as if he was trying to remove some stain. Maybe he found out a secret that involves the Neuroi somehow and knows he can't sure it with us because if he did it would bring us to an end." Gertrud said.

"Maybe." Minna said.

"You still going to tear him a new one?"

"NO! No, I'll watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything else." She said sighing.

"Thank you, Trude. You do us all a great service."

After the left Gertrud walked over to Steve she rubbed his forehead. She smiled, though he had just scared the shit outta her, she still like him. She was tempted to kiss him but she thought against it. She took Steve's guitar off his body and walked over to the guitar amp and turned it down so as not to walk him.

"Lets see how hard this think is to play." She grinned.

She carefully figured out how to set the Marshal Amp to a clean quiet tone. But it was not quiet enough, cause Steve opened his right eye to catch her messing around. He smiled and closed his eyes as he sighed; all he remembered was going to the hanger and playing guitar until he passed out. While he was out Yoshika was places under arrest and forbidden to leave her room.

Steve awoke with a snort.

He headed to see how Mio was. He found Perrine, sucking up to the Major as always.

"First off your too kind on her major." She said declaritivly

"First off: You should mind your own goddamn business Perrine."

"EP!" Perrine said with a start. Nether she nor the major notice him come in.

"Second off: has anybody tried listing to her side."

"Steve, what you say is-" Mio started

"YOU WANNA GO ANYOTHER ROUND WITH ME, OROKANA ON'NA!" Steve shouted stopping her wording.

"ITS MAJOR SKATMOTO TO YOU, BRUTE!" Perrine Shouted

Steve charged at Perrine, pinning her to the wall, chocking her.

"I will call her what I want. You have to keep in mind Perrine, I have enough power to destroy you in an instant, and rip you apart limb from limb." He let go of her throat dropping her to the floor.

He turned to leave the room but stopped.

"If you people would get your fucking heads outta your asses you'd see that, Maybe, just maybe, Yoshika is right."

He left the room and Minna entered along with Gertrud.

"What just happened?"

"I think Steve's trying to tell us to believe Yoshika."

"You can't be serous about believing that raccoon dog or that over grown lizard." Perrine blurted out with out thinking

"Raccoon…dog?" Mio said looking at Perrine with slanted eyes.

"Over grown…" Erica started

"Lizard?" Gertrud finished

"Perrine your ether very brave or very stupid. Its one thing to insult Miyafuji like that but…Steve." Minna said.

"Will kill you." Gertrud said.

"Ya he will. He made Trude pee herself earlier." Erica said as Gertrud blushed.

Perrine paled.

"It seems we maybe nearing the end of the show." Minna sighed

"How?"

"I took a look into that Apple book thingy that Steve has. On it he had a file labeled Strike Witches. While some of the images I did not recognize. I did find this picture in a file marked  _Altered_  ."

She presented them a picture of the 501st looking like their were on there last leg and some of them were half Neuroi including Yoshika.

"My god! You think this really happens? And Steve is just waiting for it to happen?" Mio said with large fearful eyes, she herself was half Neuroi in the picture.

"I doubt it. More often that not it seems like Steve has helped us out. I think he would have told us if something back had happened. Besides that there was also in there a picture of Yoshika catching you Mio." Minna said.

"Oh, I think we should talk about this tomorrow. If its not to late." Gertrud said.

"Agreed." Minna said as she lead Perrine outta the room. Gertrud and Erica followed

Mio sighed.

' _Maybe Steve is right. Maybe I am nothing but a stupid girl.'_  She thought to herself.

 

**The later that evening**

Yoshika snuck out to go see the friendly Neuroi as she claimed it was. Steve was waiting for her.

As she pulled out she saw Steve waiting for her.

"Are you sure about this, your in enough trouble as it is?"

"I have to find out for my self."

"You can go your own way, Yoshika. Just beware, your treading hostile waters."

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret this." He growled.

He watched her fly off into the night.

"I hope she finds out the truth before  _ **he**_  returns."


	13. Episode 10: I am Trying to Help Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor returns and takes over.

**Last time on Strike Witches**

Yoshika snuck out to go see the friendly Neuroi as she claimed it was. Steve was waiting for her.

As she pulled out she saw Steve waiting for her.

"Are you sure about this, your in enough trouble as it is?"

"I have to find out for my self."

"You can go your own way Yoshika. Just beware, your treading _**very...** **hot...**_ water."

"Thank you."

"Don't make me regret this." He growled.

He watched her fly off into the night.

"I hope she finds out the truth before  _ **he**_  returns."

Steve returned to his room, soon he was asleep.

The next morning he got word from Lynn Minna wanted to see him. So he made his way to her office. He entered to find Minna waiting for him.

"We need to talk." She said sternly

"Why?"

Gertrud closed the door locking him in.

"Good enough reason." Steve sweat dropped as he walked toward her desk.

"Whats up?"

"Why should we believe Yoshika?"

" _(Sigh)_ What if I told you, A more powerful enemy is coming and the Neuroi are trying to warn us?" Steve siad.

"Why would they do that?" Minna questioned

"I don't fucking know, Minna. Why don't you ask them yourself next time you see one? Look, I'm trying to help here!"

"…"

"Or who knows maybe Yoshika will comeback before it happens."

"WHAT!?" Minna said shocked

"Yoshika has disobeyed orders and gone of to the enemy?" Gertrud question

"Yes Gertrud, Yoshika has defected to the Neuroi." He responded sarcastically

Gertrud hadn't caught the sarcasm.

"OF COURSE SHE HASN'T DEFECTED YOU DULT! What hells the matter with you?"

"Gertrud, find Sherliy, were going after her."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"And your coming with us."

"I should stay here."

"Your coming with us!" Minna said sternly.

"Trust me Minna, it is for the better if I stay here."

"YOUR COMING WITH ME AND THAT'S FINAL!" She shouted at him.

Steve sighed. He quickly thought of a way to be able to return to base before the girls did to find Trevor Maloney waiting for them.

Soon after they arrived at the hive location. Soon after they saw Miyafugi go in Steve saw the Warlock zooming toward the hive. Steve flew off back to the base. He quickly hid his striker in thick part of some trees, he returned to his room and locked the door to "Stephanie's" Room, he returned to his room and lied down and about ten minuets later a heavy knock was heard on his door.

He sluggishly got up and opened the door to see two British soldiers pointing guns at him. They grabbed him and lead him out to the runway.

 

**Runway**

"What is the meaning of this Maloney?" Minna demanded

"This is an official transfer based on orders, Commander Minna."

"As of now, this base is taken over by the 1st Special Assault Team A.K.A. Warlock."

The rest of the 501st was being gathered to the center on a ring of solider.

"Are you Sargent Miyafuji?"

"Yes." Yoshika answered weakly.

"You disobeyed military regulations and deserted."

Yoshika just stayed silent until she noticed the warlock behind Trevor.

"Eh, what's that?"

"Oh, you mean the warlock."

"I saw that! In the same room as the Neuroi, in a sort of laboratory."

"Eh, what are you talking about?" Trevor reposed with a very hostile manor.

"Why don't you just tell them the truth about your project there Trevy, OW!" Steve responded as a solider hit him in the head with the butt of a riffle.

"But I saw it!"

"Answer my question." Trevor responded

"You deserted right?" He asked again

"Yes sir, but-"

"Commander, I thought I ordered you to shoot down the deserter."

"You did sir, but-"

"A squadron member plots to desert…In order to follow her, a superior officer ignores orders from headquarters." Trevor said walking away so he was facing the Warlock.

"How very unfortunate. Commander Minna, and the rest of the witches…"

He turned to face the witches.

"As of this very moment, the 501st Joint Fighter wing, Strike Witches, is disbanded."

"All members are to return to their home country unit's immediately! That is all. Understood Commander Minna?"

"Understood." Minna responded as if the words were venom.

"Your unauthorized actions were the cause, Sargent Miyafuji!

"What?" She responded and seemed to be a completely shocked.

"Don't worry. The Warlock will annihilate the Neuroi."

"IT WILL ANNIHILATE  _ **US**_  , YOU FUCK HEAD!" Steve shouted. Once again a solider hit him in the face with a rifle, this time making his nose bleed.

"Britannia doesn't need your protection anymore."

Yoshika nearly fainted after hearing that.

"But more importantly, where is Lt. Stephanie Clark?"

"She out on patrol!" Minna responded.

"LIES!" Trevor shouted.

"Pardon?" Minna questioned.

"You have been harboring a wizard. And its this guy right here." The two soldiers holding Steve brought him forward. They threw him to the ground in front of Trevor.

"I'm not a wizard, I'm a night patrol pilot!" Steve replied blood still dripping from his nose.

"Why is your hair long?"

"Long over, due for a hair cut!"

"Hmph! You and your sister look very much alike."

"Ya, its called  _Identical Twins_  for a reason."

"Lies, if that were the case why weren't you there at Erica's Ceremony?"

"I WAS ASLEEP. I AM A NIGHT PATROL PILOT!" Steve shouted

"LIER!" Trevor responded just as loud.

"YOU ARE A WIZARD AND I WILL PORVE IT!" He continued drawing his gun.

Steve paled.

"Wh…wha what are you doing?" he stuttered

Trevor placed the gun to Steve's head.

"I'm going to shoot you. And your going to pull some magic trick and disappear or heal." He grinned

"Butbutbut…"

"Good bye, Steve!" Trevor said pulling the trigger.

Steve felt the bullet go through his head and saw a white light and knew no more.

All the 501st screamed. Steve's head exploded as Trevor seeming to have lost his mind or some how knew the truth about Steve, shot him through the head. Steve's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you Maloney?" Mio Shouted

"Any second now he will heal and fine."

After fiver very painful minuets had passed by, noting had happened to his body, just more blood poured out of the bullet hole in his head head. A very tense soldier approached the corpse and took a look, then a pulse. He looked over to the Air Chief Marshal, he face full of panic.

"He's dead sir, There's no pulse!"

"A shame. Ah well, we will say... he died in the line of action."

He turned to return to the base.

"But, What about his sister?" the same soldier asked

"Are thick headed? There is no sister. Otherwise I would have met her."

"What do we do with the body?"

"Through it into the sea. He was a sailor after all, stupid navy boy."

The soldier called a buddy over and the picked up the body and swung it into the sea.

They stopped and saluted after making sure Trevor was not watching. Minna walked over feeling her heart break again.

"I'm so sorry ma'm." the one who check his pulse said.

"God speed." he buddy said.

The soldiers turned on their heels and walked back toward the base. The rest of the Strike Witches, with their sprits broken, their hearts shattered had a moment of silence and quiet a few tears, and then they started to their separate ways. Minna walked over to where the blood was on the ground and picked up something, his grandfathers blood-soaked dog tags. She held them close to her chest and started to cry. It was only now she realized how much she actual cared about him.


	14. Episode 11: A Well Earned Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its seems you can't keep a good dog...er....dragon down!

**Last time on Strike Witches**

"I WAS ASLEEP. I AM A NIGHT TIME PILOT!" Steve shouted

"LIER!" Trevor responded just as loud.

"YOU ARE A WIZARD AND I WILL PORVE IT!" He continued drawing his gun.

Steve paled.

"Wh…wha what are you doing?" he stuttered

Trevor placed the gun to Steve's head.

"I'm going to shoot you. And your going to pull some magic trick and disappear or heal." He grinned

"Butbutbut…"

"Good bye, Steve!" Trevor said pulling the trigger.

Steve felt the bullet go through his head and saw a white light and knew no more.

 

**30 Minutes later**

**Supreme Command**

**Dwight D. "Ike" Eisenhower's Office**

Ike was having a bad day. He had received word just a few minuets ago that a witch had deserted her post, and her entire squadron followed suit. He also heard that said squadron had been disbanded. He didn't know which one it was and he didn't care, he was being charged with organizing a Operation in Africa.

A knock on his door broke his train of thought.

A blonde haired witch stuck her head in.

"Excuse me sir, there's two people to see you."

"I'm busy Maria, Can't they wait?"

Maria looked out and relayed the question.

"They said it's urgent."

"Fine, send them in."

Two figures entered. One of them he recognized almost instantly the other was covered in a black cloak.

"Oh hello, what brings you here?"

The cloaked figure handed him a file containing photographs and documents. Ike's face went from to green to red to pale. He went to his desk and picked up the receiver, he quickly dialed a number in.

"Patton? Patton! It's Ike. We have a situation! Get Montgomery…Yes I know you hate him. He doesn't like you either…JUST GET HIM ON THE PHONE! Also Get Adolfine Galland. I'll get Churchill, and Erwin Rommel…what for? Tell 'em Trevor Maloney has lost his mind, and tell them to get over to my office ASAP."

He put the phone down. He sighed.

He looked up.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened…Lieutenant Clark."

 

**With Minna, Erica, and Gertrude**

**15 minuets later**

They had just gotten off of the bus and Minna was checking to see if their where being tail.

"The surveillance is finally gone." Minna said deactivating her power.

"Maybe, we should have just gone back to Karlsland and starting to fight to retake our country." Gertrud said.

"Eh?" Erica responed

"What?"

"You're the one who said we should go back Trude!"

"Besides, what would Steve do in this situation?"

"He probably would have let things happen the way he said ' _they were supposed to._ '." Gertrud said quoting Steve, she then sighed.

"All though he probably would have found some way to help us win and emerge victorious."

"Your feelings are enough," Minna said smiling.

"Besides, I'm concerned about what Miyafuji said."

"About being friends with Neuroi?" Erica questioned.

"No, about the Warlock. Judging by Trevor's reaction to Miyafuji's story, I thinks he's hiding something."

"Your right. After all did anyone hear what Steve said about the Warlock?" Gertrud asked

"…" Minna and Erica's face paled.

_"IT WILL ANNIHILATE US ALL, YOU FUCK HEAD!" Steve shouted._

"We need to stop that thing!" They said in unison.

"Just how do we get there?" Minna questioned

The girls heard a jeep horn.

They all looked to see a Liberion Army jeep approaching, with a single figure riding in it. There was a very large red plate with three stars on the front.

The drive stopped the jeep in front of them. He had a really shinny green helmet and was smoking a large cigar.

"You girls need a lift?"

"Where you heading?" Minna questioned.

"G…General PATTON!" Gertrud stuttered recognizing him almost instantly.

The three of them saluted him.

"Stop the formalities, we're pressed for time. Just get in the goddamn jeep." Patton grunted.

The three of them wasted no time in getting in. The General did a 180 nearly throwing the girls out of the jeep. He then tore down the road heading for a nearby Liberion Navel Port. After the pulled in and stopped abruptly, Patton said letting out a puff of smoke.

"Unfortunately this is were we part ways girls." The girls had never moved so quickly in getting out of the jeep.

"You girls need to grow some if you thought that was rough. You wouldn't last five minuets under my command. Anyway, I need to get to an emergency meeting."

And with that he tore off toward London.

"I've never thought he was that reckless."

"He was the only one who could get you here quickly." A voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a blond haired blue-eyed Liberion girl behind them.

"Just who are you?" Gertrud asked.

"It can't be." Minna said.

"Come on Trudy its me Stephanie." She said grinning.

The three girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"Follow me." Stephanie said.

The three Karlsland witches followed their blond companion up a set of stairs to an elevated off building. Once they were inside, Steve dropped his girl disguise. He was greeting with three slaps across the face one right after another, each getting harder, The first from Erica the last from Minna.

"Why did you not heal?"

"Why did you put us through this?"

"ENOUGH!" Shadow shouted from across the room as she entered.

"I had to stall my ability long enough for Maloney to get off my back. Now we can stop him once and for all. If I did heal then, that would prove his point that I was a wizard and he would use me to no end to for fill his selfish sexist needs." Steve said defusing the situation.

"Besides, when the time is right, I have a plan to make sure that he dies the most painful of deaths." He said grinning showing his razor sharp dragon teeth.

The girls looked at him then at Shadow, who even looked like she was going to get a piece of Maloney.

"We need to move quickly. It's time already." She said suddenly, she throws up her hood and Steve changed back into a girl.

Not even a second later the door burst open.

"Sorry to interrupt, Lieutenant Commander, but the Akagi just radioed an SOS! She's under attack by the Warlock!" a young navel officer said.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room said.

"It's gone haywire. It looks like it has turned into a Neruoi!"

"Lets go!" Steve said to the girls as they ran down to a waiting jeep.

"Captain, do not launch any fighters. We will handle this." Shadow said to the officer. Steve, Minna, Erica and Gertrud got into the jeep and drove off. Shadow smiled as they drove off. She walked over to a nearby Harley and turned it over. She through her cloak off, revealing her body, though she had changed her appearance looked like Stephanie.

"Oh Maloney. Its time for you to pay." She said mincing Stephanie's voice.

As they drove to the 501st base, Minna looked at Steve.

"What did Shadow mean  _'It's time already'_?"

Steve laughed heartily.

"Are you that confused minna?" He asked

"What?"

"Minna, It's time to take to the skies again."


	15. Episode 12: I am Dragon, Hear Me Roar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Episode of the season is always the hardest.

The four arrived at the Hanger to find it closed shut dude to multiple heavy I beams having been dropped.

They saw everyone there with the exception of Yoshika, Mio and Perrine.

"Yoshika's Fighting that thing alone." Lynn said with a huge since of urgency in her voice.

Gertrud ran up to the I-beams and tried to move them. Steve noticed they had been welded from the inside out so she was trying to pick up on piece of metal, way beyond her limit. Steve walked up to Gertrud and pulled her back.

"STAY BACK GIRLS, ITS GONNA GET A LITTLE HOT!" He commanded

Steve's arms started to glow a hot red-orange, he placed his hands on the metal, he started to melt the I beams, not fast enough for him though.

"Come on you motherfucker!" He shouted as the I-beams suddenly exploded.

Sending out a wave of smoke and hot air. The girls looked to see a massive hole in the I-beams, and the rest of them still glowing orange, though Steve had disappeared.

"I'll catch up to you girls later. A little bit of justice has to be served." He said into the transponder.

"Good luck?" Minna questioned.

Steve flew up to out side the window of the command room. He grinned an evil smilie.

"Its time to die, Maloney you asshole."

 

Maloney was panicking. The Warlock had stopped receiving commands and had gone haywire.

"Its all that stupid girls fault."

"Sir, I have three new contacts on radar!" an officer said.

"Warship!" A solider said looking out the window.

"What?" Trevor ran to the window and grabbed the binocluers.

About two miles out he saw the USS Ranger, HMS Royal Oak and the Pride of the Royal Navy HMS Hood, all three steaming for them.

He saw two of the four Hoods BL 15 inch Mark I naval guns fire.

"INCOMEING!" He shouted.

You could hear the shell's coming toward them. A series of four explosion ripped through room. As the smoke cleared he saw something that made his hair stand on ended. He saw Stephanie Clark hovering in front of the hole with at lest five other Royal Navy Witches he could not immediately identify. Each of the girls was armed with machine guns, The biggest being a .50 Cal., The smallest being a BAR's .30-06 Springfield held by Stephanie, and boy did she look pissed.

"Trevor you son of a bitch!"

"Calm your self Lieutenant." A clam Red haired Britannia Witch said.

"It's Lieutenant Commander now. And this bustard killed my brother." Stephanie growled.

"Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney! You are under arrest for the murder of Liberion Navy Pilot and are to be put on trial and executed." A dark skinned witch stated.

Trevor paled.

"You can't do this to him-" an officer started to say only to have his head shot off by Stephanie.

"I'm Sorry, Did you say something?" Stephanie questioned

The body didn't respond.

"No, good….ANYBODY ELSE WANNA TRY ME?" Stephanie continued.

"Court is now in session!" A blond haired witch stated.

The short witch armed with the .50 Cal. flew up to Trevor's face and pointed it at him.

"Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney, did you or did you not forge the orders to have the 501st Joint Fighter wing, The Strike Witches, to be disbanded only because you wanted to move forward with your secret project: Warlock?" She questioned

"I did-"

"Did you or did you not execute a Liberion navy pilot under the impression he was a wizard, witch to this moment can never be proved otherwise?" She continued.

"I did-"

"Did you or did you not order to Marines to just dump the body into the ocean with out showing the slightest sign of respect for a fallen solider?"

"He did!" A voice said from behind them. A ghost like image of Steve flew up and hovered next to his sister. Trevor had a new sense of panic on his face.

"Evidence has been presented, awaiting juries conviction." The small witch said as she flew back over to her squad.

"Guilty." A brown haired witch said.

"Guilty." The red haired witch responded.

"Guilty." The dark skinned witch stated.

"Air Chief Marshal Trevor Maloney, the jury has found you guilty and are to be executed via firing squad!" The Blond witch said.

"Wait a minuet don't I get any defense?" Trevor cried out.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Steve's ghost shouted, He landed on the ground sending out a mini-shock wave.

"You didn't even give me a trial to defend my self so why should you get the same?"

Stephanie signaled the Royal Witches to go as things were about to get bloody.

"Let me tell you something though!" Steve growled

"I don't know how you found out, but you were right in a way, I am was wizard. Though my power was not active it was passive. I had the ability to calm people down just by standing next to them."

"Steve." Stephanie said.

"Steph." he repsoned as they embraced.

"Mother is not going to be happy." Stephanie sighed.

"She didn't want ether of her babies going off to war, but we thought the needs of the world were more than our needs to take care of our mom." Steve smiled as he looked into her eyes. He then backed away as a red and black swirling flame engulfed his body.

"How ever, no more! I got a new power from the devil himself!" Steve growled.

Steve changed his body to become a huge blood red and black dragon, thought now he looked more demonic, his pupilless eyes grow a sickly yellow.

"IT'S A DRAGON! SOMEONE SHOT IT!" Trevor shouted.

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" A terrified solider exclaimed.

"WE TRY TAKING THAT THING ON WE"LL BE ROASTED ALIVE!"

"COWARDS!" An Officer shouted as he shot at the dragon. The bullets just bounced off.

" _I now become death!"_  The dragon spoke into everyone's mind. He looked at the now terrified officer and blew fire at him lighting him on fire. The officer screamed in pain. He flailed around like headless chicken and then ran out the opening falling to his death.

"What are you going to do to me?" Trevor asked as he stumbled backwards.

" _First, I'm gonna break your legs, then I'm gonna rip them off and set you on fire. Second I'm gonna watch you drag your bloody stumps out, then I'm gonna break your arms and tear off your legs and arms…And just when you think it can't get any worst, I'm gonna fly you like a flag, then I'm gonna rip your balls and dick off. Finally and only when your beggin' for death will I rip out your spin and use it as a toothpick."_

"Eh!" was all Trevor got out before the dragon grabbed his right leg.

He felt his leg bones get shattered in the giants' hand. He was suddenly thrown to the ground and light on fire. He was then lifted up and felt his arms get bent backward at the elbow and broken. He then felt a stabbing pain in his back as he was hung on a flagpole. Amongst his screaming he heard a taunting voice.

"My country tis of thee, Sweet land of liberty, Of thee I sing." He saw the dragon slighter up next to him and be hind him singing in a very disturbing taunting voice.

"Land where my fathers died!" He felt his left arm get ripped off.

"Land of the Pilgrim's pride!" He felt his right arm get ripped off.

"From every mountain side, Let vengeance sing!" He saw the dragon looking him in the eyes.

He then felt the part that made him a man be ripped off. He cried in pain and started to beg for death. The dragon seem to chuckle and a few minuets later complied with he request and ripped the humans spin from his body. The head freely waved in the air. Any of Trevor's subordinates if they had not left already were puking up their guts never before had they seen such carnage. Most of them would never be the same. Very few would even be considered sane enough to live outside a metal ward.

The dragon with its vengeance complete let out a terrifying roar which was heard for miles.

 

**On board the USS RANGER**

Ike, Patton, Montgomery, Churchill, Adolfine Galland, and Erwin Rommel where standing on board the ships observatory.

"Wow. That was some roar." Adolfine said rubbing her ears.

"Did we do the tight thing though?" Churchill said.

"I believe we did. If a Karlsland officer and done something similar he would been shot." Erwin stated with pride.

"No fair trial?" Ike asked

"Of course there is, they are trialed and then shot!" Erwin responded grinning.

"Remind me never to commit mutiny against you." Ike shivered.

"What made this so complex was the fact a Britannia Office of the Army Air Corps killed a Liberion Naval Pilot, with out good reason." Montgomery sighed spitting his tea.

"We need to be more careful in our screening process for military personal." Patton said puffing on his cigar.

"Come friends, we should continue our plans to free Africa." Ike said leading everyone in to the map room.

 

**With Steve and the Girls**

Steve, having gotten his striker back from Shadow, flew up to the girls just in time to see the Akagi fly up into the Sky because it had become Neuroi.

"Mio, What did I miss?"

"Was that you, who just roared?" Mio asked looking at him with the intent of killing him.

"Yea. I'll explain everything later." He responded weakly

"Oh Steve I have something for you." Minna chimed in flying in next to him.

"Ok Minna, you can give it to me later." Steve smiled at her.

"Mio scan the Akagi." Steve commanded

Mio looked at the Akagi. What she saw made her panic.

"Steve, there's two cores. One is in the engine room. The other is near the weapons supply room. It looks like if we want to bring this thing down. We'll need to destroy both almost simultaneously."

Steve took a look for himself.

"Not quiet Mio, The one near the Weapons Supply has yet to take root. Though we should take that out before it has a chance to take root."

"We'll take the one in the Weapon's Supply Room." Yoshika said as Perrine and Lynn formed up behind her.

"No, Yoshika. Your too young and if your not careful you'll take out the ship and yourself. I'll take care of that one. You three focus on the Engine Room Core. Erica, Gertrud!" Steve said looking at the two aces.

"Make a hole for us." Steve smiled.

"You got it Steve." They said as they flew into attack.

A few seconds latter a hole was made in the side of the ship and the four flew into the Neuroi.

 

**With Steve**

Steve approached the weapons room. Even though the ship would be destroyed once the core was destroyed, the fact that it had two disturbed him. Luckily this core was not in the wisest of places, the weapons room. A well-placed grenade or bullet would incinerate the ship and hopefully not him along with it. He had already had faced death once this week he didn't want to do it again. He quickly got to work in arming as many of the torpedos and bombs as he could.

 

**With Yoshika, Lynn, and Perrine**

The girls had just broken through the last door. In front of them was the core. It was bigger than the three of them put together. And they were out of bullets. Yoshika had come up with an idea though. She told Lynn and Perrine to hold her, so she could launch her Striker like a couple of torpedoes at the core. She launched her strike on a collision course with the core. On impact the core exploded rocking the ship, creating a giant hole in floor for the girls to leave. As they left they saw the ship was no longer looking like a Neruoi and was falling toward the sea. It landed with a large splash and surprisingly was still afloat.

"Steve? Where are you? Give me and up date. STEVE." Minna spoke into the radio.

 

**Back with Steve**

When Steve came too he found his back was in pain. A piece of the ceiling had fallen on him affectively trapping him on the floor.

He could hear Minna hailing him on his radio but his speaker had been damaged, but he tried anyway to let her know of the situation.

"Minna, I'm trapped. Get everyone away from the ship. I'm gonna blow it up. I'm sorry, I should have told you this sooner but; I love you…Good bye." He sighed

Steve reached for his pistol near his right hand. He grabbed it and took aim at a live 500 lbs bomb. He closed is eyes and pulled the trigger.

 

**With the Witches**

The Akagi was remaining afloat.

"STEVE PLEASE RESPOND! WHAT IS GOING ON?" Minna spoke into the radio.

Sanya's Radio antenna glowed. She was picking up a transmission and she tried to clean it up as best she could but she could only get some of it out.

"Minna….Get everyone … ship…bl….… sorry, …..…. have told you t…. sooner ….I…..…go…. bye."

"What did he say?" Mio asked.

Before anyone could respond the Akagi exploded with thunderous bang. The ships heel had broken and she went down splitting in half.

Everyone was shocked. They saw the explosion and Steve apparently had made contact. They hoped he would come flying out of the water, but after five minuets, their hopes sank with the former pride of the Fuso Navy.

A few days later they were all commemorated for their efforts in freeing Gallia, stopping a mad man and destroying a hive, but they were officially disbanded afterwards. Even Ike was at their ceremony. Though it was reported and published Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Clark was MIA. Some reporter had accidentally written KIA and soon it was public knowledge that it was unknown if she was MIA or KIA

While some of the 501st believe Steve was alive and would return when he felt he was needed. Most assumed he was dead. Those that believed he was still alive were; Lynne, Yoshika, Sanya, and Shirley. Shadow also believed he was still alive and took his things and put them in a special realm and went in looking for him. Minna hoped he was still alive, but was doubtful. Though she prayed he was still lived, because she still had something that belonged to him: His grandpa's dog tags.


	16. Post Credits Scene - Time I Disappeared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time I Disappeared.

Steve was sinking to the bottom of the channel. He could see the light getting dimmer and dimmer. Even though he had not seen death, he knew this was not the end, but only the beginning. He would return when the time was right. He closed his eyes and thought.

_"I can't help but wonder. What would have happened if I had told them about Trevor sooner? What if I actually acted on that feeling I had on Shadow? What if that is Michaela? What if I had a chance to do it over again? What if I made my self public knowledge? What if? What if?"_


End file.
